Pornomaldad
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Los chicos se enfrentan a un flagelo mundial, El ciberacoso, será muy difícil solucionar el problema SXM, B*SXT, KXC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente acá vengo con un nuevo one-shot de Soul Eater que tendrá varios capítulos. En este fic, los personajes tendrán que enfrentarse a un fenómeno, que lamentablemente ya es frecuente y corre libre por todo el mundo y los más afectados son los niños, adolescentes y porque no la gente adulta también, y ese fenómeno es el CIBERACOSO O CIBERBULLYING.**

**¿Cómo lograrán frenar este infierno que están viviendo?**

**Muy bien a leerlo.**

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

_**Pornomaldad**_

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

Maka caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen, toda deprimida, con lágrimas en los ojos, con mucha angustia mientras que escuchaba los insultos, las burlas y también soportaba los empujones que le daban.

-Miren ahí va la puta del Facebook.

-¿cómo puede ser que tenga el descaro de seguir viniendo al Shibusen?

-Puta!

-Trola!

-Zorra!

-Prostituta

-Ramera!

Esos eran unos de los tantos insultos y comentarios fuera de lugar que la rubia ceniza recibía, sin pleno aviso cayó al piso, la habían empujado fuertemente, los demás chicos la rodearon y comenzaron a patearla mientras que nuevamente la insultaban.

-Eso es lo que merecen las gatas como tú.

-No sirves para nada.

-No si sirve para algo, para eximirse desnuda en el internet jajaja.

Ella lloraba más fuerte y solo se limitaba a responder

-Por favor ya déjenme en paz, basta!

De la nada una chica peli roja, la estira de sus cabellos obligándola a verla.

-No puta! No te dejamos, zorra, zorra, zorra!

-¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa enfrente de nosotros?, así como hay fotos tuyas sin ropa en el facebook Jajaja-se burló un joven

Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Cómo está eso de que hay imágenes de ella desnuda y que andan circulando por la red? Todo esto empezó hace 6 semanas atrás

**Flash Back**

_Maka fue invitada a una fiesta que hacían los chicos del último año del Shibusen, la cual raramente Soul no estaba invitado, ni mucho menos sus otros 6 amigos, ella se fue vestida con un jeans, unas zapatillas y una remera con un corazón como dibujo._

_No se sentía para nada cómoda en ese lugar, muchos ya se encontraban en estado alcoholizado, estaba tan aburrida sentada en uno de los sillones del bar hasta que una extraña muchacha se le acercó._

_-Hola Maka-saludó, la muchacha era alta tenía el cabello negro y largo, con las puntas teñidas de color púrpura, sus ojos eran violeta y estaba vestida toda como una chica emo._

_-Hola Melanie-respondió la ojo-jade con desgano._

_Se habían conocido hace dos meses pero no se hablaban mucho._

_-¿Quieres tomar cerveza?-le preguntó la extraña chica gótica ofreciéndole ya el vaso de cerveza _

_-No gracias, no tomo._

_-Vamos hazlo, debes entretenerte un poco-le insistió._

_-Mmm-dudó-está bien._

_Tomó el vaso y bebió dicha bebida, para luego pedir otra más, Melanie no dudó en ir por otro trago. Finalmente Maka cayó completamente ebria y comenzó a bailar tal como lo hacen muchas personas, hasta que finalmente cayó al piso por el excesivo nivel de alcohol en su organismo._

_Al día siguiente amaneció completamente desnuda y sola en una habitación, no sabía en donde estaba._

_-Dios mío ¿en dónde estoy?-dijo algo preocupada, a la vez que cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos, su cabeza reventaba de dolor-Dios ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy así?-miró su ropa, sin pensarlo mucho se vistió y salió de ese extraño lugar, llegó a su casa aun pensando en lo sucedido, al entrar al apartamento que compartía con Soul, éste la abrazó fuertemente._

_-Maka, por el amor de Dios ¿en dónde estabas me tenía re preocupado?-le preguntó el peli-blanco desesperadamente._

_-Ahahah, mmm, s-solo m-me q-quedé dormida ahí en el bar-le mintió, no quería, o no debía decirle que amaneció desnuda en una habitación_

_-¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?_

_-S-sí._

_-¿Por qué hueles a alcohol?-volvió a preguntar algo desconfiado._

_Esa pregunta la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que estaba._

_-S-se m-me p-pasó un poco-no tenía otra cosa más que responderle_

_-Maka no vuelvas a hacer más eso, tuve que llamar a Tsubaki para saber si estabas ahí con ellos y me dijo que no, también llamé a Kid para preguntarle si estabas en la mansión, también me dijo que no y por último le avisé a Chrona, tuve la misma respuesta, no solo me preocupaste a mí, también los preocupaste a ellos._

_-No, ya Soul y-ya pasó, avísale a los demás que estoy bien que no se preocupen más._

_-Bien después se los aviso._

_Habían pasado cuatro semanas, una noche Maka decidió conectarse al Facebook, recibió una solicitud de amistad y la aceptó _**(N/A: yo también hago eso, acepto a cualquiera que me la envía, obviamente el que se pasa conmigo, lo elimino xD)**_ de la nada esa persona comenzó a hablarle por el chat._

_-Te tengo en la mira putita-le chateó _

_-¿Cómo?-respondió ella al mensaje_

_-Envíame una foto tuya desnuda, quiero ver tu cuerpo otra vez, ES UNA ÓRDEN!_

_Ella no entendía absolutamente nada lo que estaba pasando, sin pensarlo dos veces, eliminó a ese individuo de sus contactos de Facebook, decidió no decirle nada a Soul, prefirió ocultarlo._

_Finalmente la muchacha se acostó para dormir, de la nada escuchó que golpearon a su puerta, miró el reloj, eran las 3:30._

_-Maka yo abro-dijo Soul._

_Ella bajó, cuando el oji-rojo abrió la puerta, eran Stein y Sid, no estaban para nada felices, estaban absolutamente serios, Sid tenía una notebook en la mano._

_-Profesor Stein, profesor Sid ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Y a estas horas?-preguntó Soul algo sorprendido_

_-Hay un problema-dijo Stein._

_-Y muy grave-añadió Sid._

_-Pasen, entren-los hizo pasar la guadaña_

_-¿Dónde está Maka?-preguntó Stein._

_-A-aquí esto, q-qué ocurre?_

_-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Sid, ya con la computadora en Facebook_

_La chica quedó completamente pasmada, con lo que vio en Facebook, ¡SE HABÍA PUBLICADO FOTOS DE ELLA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA, EN UNA PÁGINA LLAMADA PORNOMALDAD!_

_En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que esas fotografías podían haberlas tomado esa noche en la que se emborrachó y amaneció desnuda en esa rara habitación, no pudo encontrar respuestas ante la pregunta de manera que solo tartamudeó._

_-Yo…yo…yo._

_-¡Maka!-gritó Soul completamente decepcionado e impotente al ver esas fotos de ella-¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto?!_

_Maka comenzó a derramar lágrimas, lágrimas vacías._

_-Maka-dijo Stein-esto es muy delicado, explícate por favor._

_-¿S-Soul?-preguntó la rubia._

_-¿Qué?-dijo secamente_

_-Recuerdas cuando fui a esa fiesta que hacían los de sexto?_

_-Sí._

_-Me había pasado de copas, y…te mentí, no amanecí en el bar, amanecí en una habitación completamente desnuda, no sé qué pasó, no lo recuerdo._

_-No puede ser._

_-Y hoy, recibí un mensaje de una persona diciéndome que le envié una foto mía en la que tendría que salir desnuda, yo lo eliminé, no quería decírtelo._

_-¿Cómo se llamaba esa persona?-preguntó Stein._

_-No decía su nombre, solo El Chico Misterio._

_Soul apoyó sus manos en su cabeza, completamente aturdido._

_-Soul perdóname, por favor._

_-Esto es grave Maka-dijo Sid-estas imágenes ya estás corriendo por la red ¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de personas que las están viendo? Te puedo asegurar que los alumnos del Shibusen, hasta Shinigami-Sama e incluso los enemigos de la academia ya lo saben._

_-Cuando ya están en el internet ya es muy difícil sacarlos de ahí, no será nada fácil parar esto-dijo Stein._

**Fin del Flash back**

Finalmente dejaron de acosar, tanto física como verbalmente, quedó tirada en el piso, de repente sube la mirada para encontrarse con Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Chrona, Liz y Patty, estos la miraron de una manera paralizante, no sabían qué pensar de ella.

-C-ch-chicos-dijo sonriendo toda herida.

_Acá concluye el primer capítulo de este fic, no se pierdan el segundo ¿Cómo hará Maka para frenar su problema? ¿Quién es el que creó la página acosadora._

_Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo de Pornomaldad_

_Reviews por favor se los imploro_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente acá vengo con un nuevo one-shot de Soul Eater que tendrá varios capítulos. En este fic, los personajes tendrán que enfrentarse a un fenómeno, que lamentablemente ya es frecuente y corre libre por todo el mundo y los más afectados son los niños, adolescentes y porque no la gente adulta también, y ese fenómeno es el CIBERACOSO O CIBERBULLYING.**

**¿Cómo lograrán frenar este infierno que están viviendo?**

**Muy bien a leerlo.**

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

**Capítulo 2:**

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

La de los ojos verdes les sonreía completamente lastimada, Soul le ofreció su mano ayudándola a levantarse.

-Gracias Soul-le sonrió tiernamente tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas.

-De nada.-le respondió secamente.

Maka bajó su mirada, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante sus amigos, cuando las imágenes pornográficas de la rubia comenzaron a circular por la red, Black Star, Liz y Patty se habían alejado notoriamente de ella, la amistad con Soul se hizo incómoda, pero dentro de todo él seguía a su lado, Kid, Tsubaki y Chrona le hablaban de vez en cuando, sin embargo Ox, Kim, Harvard, Jackeline, Kilik, Pop of Thunder y Pop of Fire ya directamente no querían saber nada de ella, éstos últimos siete se hicieron presentes en el lugar, pero no quisieron acercarse a donde ellos estaban de manera que decidieron observar de lejos lo que estaba pasando .

A diferencia de los demás alumnos de la academia los catorce chicos, no se burlaban de Maka, ni mucho menos la golpeaban, al contrario la veían con lástima, con mucha pena, cuando ella caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen. En la hora de comer la rubia ceniza comía sola, a veces Soul le hacía compañía pero no se decían ni una sola palabra. Era muy complicado tratar de convivir con una situación así. Pero ¿no se supone que un amigo de verdad es el que está a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas?

Maka levantó su mirada hacia sus "amigos" pudo notar que todos tenían el ceño fruncido pero no por molestia si no por lástima, ella respiró hondo y tuvo el coraje decírselos en la cara.

-Pensé que éramos amigos-dijo la técnico entre lágrimas.

Los siete chicos la miraron algo confundidos, pero como siempre Black Star no se lo toma muy en serio.

**-**¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres pu-no pudo terminar de formular su artículo ya que fue golpeado por Tsubaki.

-Black Star por favor-le reprochó su arma.

-¡Ustedes no lo entienden!-gritó la de los ojos verdes-Creí que todos éramos amigos.

-Simplemente que antes de que esas fotos salieran en la web era mucho más fácil ser amigos tuyos Maka-respondió Liz a la protesta de la chica.

-¡¿Y qué con eso?!-contestó a todo pulmón-Que por ejemplo haya un chico que sea hijo de una prostituta ¿significa que no se van a juntar con él? ¡Se supone que un amigo es el que está a tu lado cuando estás solo! ¡Cuando te tropiezas! Un amigo es el que te ayuda a levantarte-nuevamente se quiebra en un llanto de lágrimas-La estoy pasando muy mal, en este momento es donde más necesito apoyo de ustedes y me dan la espalda, los necesito y me hacen a un lado-cae de rodillas al piso sujetándose la cabeza sin parar de llorar-¡Estoy sola! ¡Los necesito más que nunca!

Tsubaki se agacha para hablarle, con tal de animarla un poco, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Maka ella es una gran amiga para ella.

-Te entiendo-le susurró con mucha amabilidad-tienes razón, Maka perdónanos no sabíamos qué pensar, yo te apoyo, voy a estar contigo en esto.

Ella sonríe, y de repente todos la abrazan fuertemente.

-Estamos contigo, Maka-dijo Soul

-No te dejaremos sola-la apoyó Kid.

-Este Dios no te va a abandonar otra vez-la animó el ninja.

-Maka, y-yo n-no s-sé l-lidiar c-con l-los ciberacosos, p-pero y-yo n-nunca m-más t-te de-dejaré desamp-arda otra v-vez-la alentó Chrona muy apenada.

-Estamos juntos en esto Maka, nunca más te daremos la espalda-le confirmó Liz.

-Si One-Chan, todo lo que te afecte a ti nos afecta a nosotros-le decía Patty, levantándole los ánimos a Maka.

De la nada el pequeño momento de felicidad se arruinó, Liz había sacado su teléfono y vio en su Facebook, que esa página que arruinó la vida de Maka, volvió a entrar en acción subiendo otra imagen de ella desnuda, en treinta segundos, los comentarios ofensivos y destructivos comenzaron a hacerse presente, Liz quedó toda traumada, los demás chicos la notaron.

-Liz ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Maka con voz temblorosa.

-Maka… debes ser fuerte… o…otra…imagen…tuya…en Facebook…ya te están insultando.

Todos vieron la imagen nuevamente, la de los ojos verdes estalló en lágrimas nuevamente, esa persona que maneja esa página le había tomado como más de cien fotos si era posible, y las demás personas, la ofendían, la insultaban la maldecían por medio de los comentarios.

-No, no no-repetía Maka, estaba desesperada, angustiada, era muy notorio su estado de shock-¡Noooo!-gritó con toda las fuerzas de su alma y salió corriendo, los demás chicos fueron corriendo detrás de ella.

La joven salió del Shibusen, pero cuando alcanzó al patio de la escuela, tuvo que soportar los abucheos e insultos de los chicos que estaban en el lugar ya que también vieron la nueva foto.

-¡Puta!

-¡Zorra!

-¡Arrastrada!

-¡Prostituta!

-¡Miren ahí sale la nudista!

Esas eran unas de las palabras destructivas que le mandaban entre carcajadas y burlas, pero ella corrió lo más rápido posible, pero sus amigos la siguieron y trataron de no perderla de vista. Maka se dirigió hacia su apartamento y se encerró en su cuarto llorando desconsoladamente. Soul, Black Star, Kid Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz y Patty se percataron de que la rubia ceniza entró a su hogar.

-Chicos pueden irse, yo hablaré con ella-dijo Soul bastante "mal"

-¿Estás seguro Soul?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Sí, trataré de ayudarla un poco, ella está muy angustiada.

-Y todo por esa maldita página-añadió Kid frunciendo el ceño.

Soul cerró su puño, por una parte se sentía triste por lo que le ocurría a Maka, pero por la otra, estaba lleno de ira, se sentía frustrado, la furia corría por sus venas, no soportaba que trataran a "su chica" como un juguete.

_-No pueden hacerle eso a mi Maka-_pensó.

-¿S-Soul?-preguntó Chrona-¿q-qué t-te o-ocurre?

-No es nada, váyanse, yo voy a estar con Maka, nos vemos.

Los demás asintieron y se marcharon, el chico de los ojos rojos se dirigió al cuarto de Maka, pudo escuchar por el otro lado de la puerta los llantos que daba su compañera.

-¿Maka?

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó la joven entre sollozos.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Soul, agradezco tu comprensión pero quiero estar sola ahora.

-¿Segura?

-Si, por favor déjame sola.

-Está bien. Después hablamos.

-Por favor vete.

Maka estaba completamente destrozada, sus sueños se cayeron por el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, no sabría si tendría futuro alguno. Tomó su teléfono y decidió escuchar una canción, era Hello de Evanescence.

**Hello de Evanescence**

**Playground school bell rings again****  
****rain clouds come to play again****  
****has no one told you she's not breathing?****  
****hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to****  
****hello****  
****If i smile and don't believe****  
****soon i know i'll wake from this dream****  
****don't try to fix me i'm not broken****  
****hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide****  
****don't cry****  
****Suddenly i know i'm not sleeping****  
****hello i'm still here****  
****all that's left of yesterday**

Ya no pudo soportarlo más, la rubia ceniza tiró su teléfono al piso con mucha violencia, este se rompió, solo quería que este conflicto termine. Respiró profundo y abrió su notebook, para así conectarse a la Facebook, nuevamente las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, en su muro, muchos chicos del Shibusen le publicaban ofensas con palabras muy fuertes, le etiquetaban las fotografías pornográficas, recibía mensajes de amenazas.

_Hola puta de mierda, unos días de estos te daremos tu merecido y si es posible te quitaremos lo traes puesto así habrán más fotos tuyas por la red._

_Zorra, te dejaremos con la cara partida._

_Imprimí tus fotos, puta._

_¿Por qué te escondes maldita? Bueno eso es lo que hacen las locas y putas como tú._

_Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, si te encuentro solita, te violo y te tomo fotos para que así te hagas más puta y lo sepan todos, pero todos._

Esas eran posiblemente las frases "menos ofensivas" que le escribían si esas eran suaves ¿Cómo serían las más fuertes?

Maka ya no pudo más, apagó su computadora, rompió un espejo y tomó uno de los pedazos, lo apoyó en su muñeca y…

_Continuará_

_No se pierdan el tercer capítulo de este fic. Avísenme si cometí algunos errores ortográficos, se los agradecería muchísimo._

_¿Las estoy dejando intrigadas, verdad?_

_Actualizaré el capítulo lo más pronto posible si Dios quiere._

_Un beso chicas._

_Reviews, por favor, se los suplico de rodillas_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente acá vengo con un nuevo one-shot de Soul Eater que tendrá varios capítulos. En este fic, los personajes tendrán que enfrentarse a un fenómeno, que lamentablemente ya es frecuente y corre libre por todo el mundo y los más afectados son los niños, adolescentes y porque no la gente adulta también, y ese fenómeno es el CIBERACOSO O CIBERBULLYING.**

**¿Cómo lograrán frenar este infierno que están viviendo?**

**Muy bien a leerlo.**

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

**Capítulo 3:**

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

Maka estaba dispuesta a cortarse las venas para ya no sufrir más, de repente Soul abre la puerta del cuarto, la joven no la había dejado con llave, el peli blanco quedó sorprendido al ver lo que la rubia estaba a punto de hacer de manera que se lanzó a ella sujetando sus muñecas para que no se lastimara.

-¡Maka! ¿Qué estabas por hacer?

-¡Tratando de poner punto final a esto!-le contestó entre sollozos.

-Así no Maka, así no, no de esta manera ¿qué sería de mí sin ti?

En ese momento Soul toma el rostro de la técnico con sus dos manos y la mira dulcemente, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el acto de su compañero.

-S-Soul ¿q-qué haces?-le preguntó algo avergonzada.

-¿Ya te dije que me vuelves loco?-Soul soltó el rostro de Maka, para rodear sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de "su chica" y apoyar su frente en la de ella.

Ella no pudo encontrar ninguna respuesta ante los dichos del chico, se había quedado paralizada. Soul estaba a punto de besar los labios de Maka, hasta que Shinigami-Sama se hace presente en oro espejo que se encontraba en la habitación, los dos chicos se separaron rápidamente.

-¿Maka?-preguntó Shinigami-Sama muy serio.

-¿S-si?

-Debes venir ya mismo al death room, debo hablar contigo-se dirigió a Soul-tú también ven, los espero a los dos.

-Si allá estaremos-respondió el albino.

-Para que no tengan que encontrarse con los insultos, atraviesen el espejo ahora mismo.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Confíen en mí, no les pasará nada, vamos háganlo ya mismo.

Soul quedó pensando un poco, tomó de la mano a Maka y respira profundo.

-Maka, a la cuenta de tres, los dos entramos por el espejo ¿si?

-O-ok.

-Muy bien… 1…2…3!.

Los dos chicos se metieron al espejo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban en la Death Room, en el lugar se encontraban Stein y Sid.

-Hola chicos.

-Ho-hola ¿q-que o-ocurre?-preguntó Maka muy nerviosa.

-Tenemos malas noticias-respondió stein.

-¿Qué pasó?-interrogó Soul.

-Las fotos ya fueron publicadas en otro blog con el mismo nombre de la página del Facebook, ya fue visitada por más de 600 personas.

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha nuevamente comienzan a derramar lágrimas, no pudo aguantarlo, salió corriendo de la Death Room, Soul intentó segurila pero Sid lo detuvo.

-Déjala, yo sé que ella es fuerte, no le pasará nada.

-¡No puedo dejarla sola! Ya la golpearon varias veces, no permitiré que la lastimen ¡Esta vez no!

Soul salió de la death room tratando de alcanzar a Maka, pero para su desgracia, la perdió, así que trató de buscarlas por los enormes salones de la escuela y encontrarla lo más antes posibles, no quería que los otros alumnos del Shibusen la trataran nuevamente como perro o peor, si tenía que pelear él solo contra 60 personas juntas si es posible con tal de proteger a la chica que amaba, LO HARÍA.

Por otra parte, Maka se encontraba sentada abrazando sus piernas aun llorando en uno de los escalones de la inmensa escalera de la Academia. De repente 10 chicas se dirigen hacia ella, con el único fin de _molestarla._

-Hola putita ¿qué tanto lloras? Jajajaja-se burló una peli roja.

-Méndiga zorra, nudista del internet-añadió otra joven.

-Puta.

-Zorra.

-¡Arrastrada barata!

De repente una la estira de sus cabellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos chicas la agarran de los brazos y piernas.

-Tú no sirves.

-Lo que no sirve es basura.

-Y todo lo que es basura…jejeje…¡se va al tacho de basura!

-¡Noooooooooo!-gritó Maka desesperada-Por favor no me tiren al cesto de basura…por favor no lo hagan.

Pero, solo recibía burlas y carcajadas como respuesta, estaban a punto de aventarla a un cesto, hasta que Marie sale, las chicas rápidamente sueltan a Maka y salen corriendo.

-Maka ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si Marie.

-Soul te está buscando, no debes estar sola, van a hacerte lo que quieran.

En ese momento Soul se hace presente en el lugar y se dirige corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ellas.

-Marie ¿le sucede algo a Maka?

-Ella está bien unas chicas intentaron lastimarla.

En ese momento Soul toma a la rubia ceniza de ambos brazos

-Por favor Maka no andes sola, te lastimarán, te van a tratar peor que a un perro, no quiero que sufras.

-Sé que es muy doloroso y bastante difícil para ustedes tener que pasar por toda esta situación… ¿Quieren ir a mi apartamento así hablamos tranquilamente los tres?

Los dos chicos asintieron y fueron con Marie, cuando llegaron al lugar, la rubia les sirvió té y charlaron sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-¿qué piensas hacer ahora Maka?-preguntó Marie

-Y-yo, n-no l-lo s-sé, e-estaba a… punto d-de quitarme l-la vida.

-¿qué estabas por hacer qué?-preguntó la rubia sorprendida ante lo que escuchó de su alumna.

-Estaba a punto de cortarse las venas, pero se lo impedí-intervino Soul ante la conversación.

-No sabía, no sé qué hacer, no puedo soportar esto, no tolero que me acosen por la red, es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado-Maka comenzó a derramar lágrimas nuevamente-yo solo quiero que pare.

-Lo sé, pero no cometas una estupidez, hay gente que te quiere y mucho-Marie apoya su mano en el hombro de la chica para así poder animarla un poco para que no se sienta depresiva.

-Maka no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti.

-¿Ah?

-Lo que escuchaste, mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

Marie los miró a los dos tiernamente.

…

**Ese mismo día en la noche**

En la mansión Death, Patty se estaba alistando para ir a una fiesta, que fue invitada tan solo ella, nuevamente era organizada por los chicos del último año del Shibusen, se despidió de Liz y Kid y se dirigió a la fiesta, y de la nada se encuentra con Melanie, la misma chica que le ofreció un trago (o varios) a Maka.

-Únete a la diversión-le dijo la extraña chica a la menor de las pistolas demoníacas.

La de los ojos azules lo dudó un poco pero después de unos minutos aceptó y se hizo un miembro más de la junta bebiéndose más de 10 tragos de cerveza.

_Continuará._

_Sé que el final de este capítulo fue inesperado pero quiero agregarle más escenas, lamento haberme tardado en sacar el tercer capítulo, bueno el fic constará de 36 episodios, no se pierdan el número 4, bueno me despido chicas un beso _

_REVIEWS? Por favor!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente acá vengo con un nuevo one-shot de Soul Eater que tendrá varios capítulos. En este fic, los personajes tendrán que enfrentarse a un fenómeno, que lamentablemente ya es frecuente y corre libre por todo el mundo y los más afectados son los niños, adolescentes y porque no la gente adulta también, y ese fenómeno es el CIBERACOSO O CIBERBULLYING.**

**¿Cómo lograrán frenar este infierno que están viviendo?**

**Muy bien a leerlo.**

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

**Capítulo 4:**

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

En la mansión Death:

-¡Kid! Patty ya se demoró bastante, dijo que a las dos ya iba a estar aquí y ya son más de las 3 de la madrugada-Liz había entrado bruscamente al cuarto del joven shinigami quien se despertó rotundamente, la mayor de las Thompsons se encontraba muy preocupada y a la vez desesperada, quería saber qué pasó con su hermana menor.

-¿Todavía no viene?

De repente tocan el timbre de la enorme puerta de la mansión, Liz se dirige corriendo a abrirla para ver quién era, y lo hizo, en la entrada se encontraban una persona encapuchada que no se le lograba ver bien el rostro, quién sujetaba a Patty, haciendo que la rubia menor abrase a la extraña persona del hombro para así mantenerla de pié. La pistola menor estaba completamente borracha, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, se reía y hablaba cosas sin sentido. El extraño sujeto suelta a Patty y sale corriendo del lugar por lo que Liz quedó completamente en la duda.

-Por Dios Patty estás toda borracha-le reprochaba, tratando de llevarla a su cuarto para hacerla dormir.

Patty seguía riendo de manera ridícula, llegaron al cuarto, Liz acostó a su hermana en la cama y la dejó que duerma para que así la borrachera se le pueda ir. Pero la mayor de las hermanas tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo malo iba a suceder pero no estaba nada segura, se preguntó qué cosas hacía Patty ahí en la fiesta.

…

La rubia menor se encontraba completamente borracha en la fiesta que hacían los de sexto, de la nada uno de los jóvenes gritó que jugaran un juego.

-¡Tengo una idea! Juguemos un juego.

-¿Cuál?

-El de la botella, esta girará y al que le toque la tapita roja, tendrá una prenda.

-Buena idea.

-Pónganse en ronda.

Todos se pusieron en ronda completamente alcoholizados, uno de los chicos comenzó a girar dicho objeto, la tapa le tocó a Patty.

-Patty tu prenda será…quitarte la remera y la pollera.

Ella rió estúpidamente, se levantó y por orden de la inconsciencia y el alcohol se quitó la pollera y la remera, haciendo que los demás le silbaran. La botella volvió a girar y nuevamente le tocó a ella, pero esta vez no sabían que prenda darle, de la nada tiraron una botella de vidrio con una nota adentro, uno de los chicos saca el papel y lee lo que decía.

_Que se quite el sostén_.

Sin más dudas, le gritaron que se quitara dicha prenda, por lo que Patty obedeció y…¡SE LA QUITÓ! Pero solo lo hizo por un minuto y después se la volvió a poner, pero _el papelón ya estaba hecho_.

…

La chica de los ojos azules se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Patty despierta, hay que desayunar.

-Ahaha, ya voy one-chan.

Mientras tanto Kid se encontraba abajo mandándose _mensajitos _con Chrona, aunque muchos se lo tomaron por sorpresa ellos eran novios desde hace 3 meses y se querían mucho

_-Nos vemos en la escuela linda._

_-Está bien Kid-Kun nos vemos ahí_

_-Te amo._

_-Yo también te amo_

Esos eran unos de los tantos mensajes que se enviaban.

De la nada tocan el timbre, el joven de los ojos ambar abre la puerta, eran Maka, Soul Tsubaki y Black Star, el ninja tenía una notebook en su mano. Los 4 se encontraban completamente asustados.

-¡Kid!-gritó Soul.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el muchacho algo extrañado.

-¿Dónde está Patty?-preguntó Maka ya con lágrimas.

-Arriba, Liz la está despertando.

-¿Ella salió anoche?-la pregunta de Tsubaki era rápida y bastante desesperada.

-Si, a una fiesta

-¡Por Dios!-el grito de Maka era impactante.

En ese momento Patty baja con Liz, la de los ojos verdes corre hacia la pistola demoníaca y la abraza fuertemente.

-Patty-dijo entre sollozos la peli ceniza.

-¿Qué ocurre Maka-Chan?

-Debes ser fuerte, aunque a mí se me esté complicando, pero…

-Será mejor que lo veas tú misma Patty-dijo Tsubaki con mucha tristeza.

Black Star le muestra el video en el que Patty se quita su ropa toda borracha, la grabación la subió a Facebook la misma página que arruinó la vida de Maka, y con el correr de los segundos los fuertes comentarios aparecieron.

-¡Patty!-Liz y Kid gritaron con toda sincronización.

-Y-yo…yo-Patty no sabía qué decir, ni ella misma se imaginó hacer eso-estaba alcoholizada, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se los juro-el tono de ella cambió por completo, su voz infantil y alegre cambió a una completamente contraria.

-Ya tenemos que ir a la escuela-dijo Tsubaki

-Tendrás que aguantarte los acosos de los demás-habló Black Star.

-Estamos todos juntos en esto-trató de alentar Maka-recuerden que somos amigos y debemos cuidarnos todos.

Se dirigieron a la escuela, ahora los demás alumnos del Shibusen molestaban no tan solo a Maka si no también a Patty, las abucheaban, las insultaban, por medio de la red, en las clases las miraban de manera asesina.

-Maka no soporto esto, es horrible.

-Lo sé es muy difícil pero debemos seguir.

-Maka, sé que no es el momento pero me dieron ganas de ir al baño.

-Te acompaño.

Se dirigieron a dicho lugar, en cada minuto se daban la vuelta para ver si no había nadie siguiéndolas, finalmente entraron, cuando salieron fueron sorprendidas por 15 chicas.

-Les daremos una lección-dijo la misma peli roja que molestaba a Maka

-Ya déjennos en paz-contestó Maka de manera retadora.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer maldita puta ramera?-se burló.

Maka no pudo controlar su ira por lo que la abofeteó fuertemente, la peli roja reaccionó y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo por lo que 8 chicas comenzaron a golpear Maka, las otras 7 comenzaron a acosar a Patty.

Entre rasguños, patadas y puñetazos, Maka y Patty quedaron completamente lastimadas, las demás muchachas habían sido completamente brutales, a las dos chicas le rompieron sus ropas. La peli roja sacó su teléfono y les tomó una foto.

-Esta imagen está buenísima, la subiré al Facebook para que vean que le dimos su merecido a estas dos zorras jajajajaaja, vámonos chicas

Cerraron la puerta del baño con seguro dejando a Maka y a Patty encerradas, la de los ojos jade se percató de eso así que comenzó a gritar…

-¡Auxilio! ¡Estamos encerradas!

_Acá concluye el 4 capítulo de mi fic ¿qué les pareció? Le pido perdón __animex12345__ por ser mala con Patty pero ya estaba en la idea de mi fics. Un beso a todas_

_¿Será mucho pedir reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente acá vengo con un nuevo one-shot de Soul Eater que tendrá varios capítulos. En este fic, los personajes tendrán que enfrentarse a un fenómeno, que lamentablemente ya es frecuente y corre libre por todo el mundo y los más afectados son los niños, adolescentes y porque no la gente adulta también, y ese fenómeno es el CIBERACOSO O CIBERBULLYING.**

**¿Cómo lograrán frenar este infierno que están viviendo?**

**Muy bien a leerlo.**

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

**Capítulo 5:**

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

Maka suplicaba a los gritos que la sacaran de ahí, para sus suertes Tsubaki pasó por el lugar y la escuchó perfectamente de manera que quitó el seguro de la puerta del baño para dejarlas salir. Maka y Patty abrazaron a la pelinegra.

-Jennifer y sus amigas no nos dejan en paz, desde que esas malditas imágenes circulan por la red esas idiotas nos han estado haciendo la vida imposible-dijo Maka sollozando.

-Cálmense chicas, Jennifer algún día pagará por lo que les está haciendo-trató de calmarlas Tsubaki.

Jennifer era la peli roja que se ocupaba en hacer la vida imposible a Maka y ahora a Patty desde que comenzaron los abusos por Facebook ella era la que más atacaba a la peli ceniza.

-¡Patty! ¿Estás bien?-Liz se hizo presente en el lugar.

Patty estaba llorando, lo cual Liz se percató de eso, la vio y notó que su hermana menor estaba golpeada por lo que la abrazó fuertemente

-¿Quién te hizo esto hermanita?

-Je-Jennifer y sus amigas…ellas nos hicieron esto-respondió la menor de las Thompsons llorando.

-¡Ah!-gritó la mayor de las pistolas furiosa de pies a cabeza-esa maldita mosca muerta, a veces me dan ganas de agarrar a esa estúpida del cuello y estrangularla hasta matarla.

-Es mejor que vayamos a casa-dijo Tsubaki.

En ese momento se hacen presente Soul, Black Star, Kid y Chrona, estos últimos estaban tomados de la mano.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Soul

-Jennifer…esa maldita idiota nos volvió a atacar-respondió Maka

-Ay Dios mío.

La mañana se convertía en tarde, en un ciber de Death City se encontraban un grupo de chicas acosadoras realizando publicaciones en la página Pornomaldad, estaban subiendo las fotos donde mostraban a Maka y a Patty todas golpeadas.

_Miren, les dimos su merecido a estas putas de mierda, las dos quedaron peor que un par de gatas lastimadas después de una pelea de arañazos jajajaja._

Jennifer y sus amigas estaban haciendo de las suyas con el único fin de dañar a Maka y a Patty, pero ellas NO eran las administradoras de la página acosadora, solo hacían publicaciones.

Apenas la foto se publicó ya en 10 segundos recibió más de _20 me gusta, _y los comentarios ya comenzaron a entrar en acción una vez más.

_Que bien chicas, bien hecho.

_La próxima vez déjenlas peor.

_Así se les quita lo puta que son.

Esos eran uno de los muchos comentarios de felicitación que le mandaban.

**Ese mismo día en la noche**

Kid acompañaba a Chrona abrazándola del hombro hasta el departamento de la peli rosa, cuando llegaron a dicho lugar, la abraza fuertemente.

-K-Kid Kun ¿Qué p-pasará P-Patty y M-Maka?

-No lo sé amor, es tan difícil la situación, quisiera saber quién es el bastardo que las anda perjudicando.

-P-pobres, no q-quiero q-que s-sigan s-sufriendo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que sigan sufriendo.

Se dieron un tierno beso y finalmente Kid se fue a su mansión, pasaron 30 minutos, Chrona decide llamar a Maka.

-H-hola Maka Chan ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Hola Chrona, n-no me siento nada bien, la maldita de Jenny ya subió las fotos donde nos golpeó a Patty y a mí, no me va a dejar en paz nunca, me está hartando.

_-_Q-que m-mal M-Maka, n-no e-entiendo q-qué g-gana e-ella c-con ha-hacerte e-eso, e-ella d-debe p-pagar p-por l-lo q-que h-hace.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

-E-estaba c-con K-Kid-dijo muy sonrojada.

-¿Te trata bien?-preguntó Maka con su desconfianza.

-S-si e-es m-muy l-lindo c-conmigo, ¿Y q-qué t-tal con S-Soul K-Kun?

-P-pues, b-bueno él últimamente estuvo muy apegado a mí, pero no como amigo sino como… bueno, algo más.

-¿Ah?

-M-me d-dijo…que…estaba…loco…por mí.

-¿D-de v-verdad? P-pues s-se n-nota q-que te a-ama y m-mucho.

Cuando la chica de los ojos verdes oyó los dichos de su mejor amiga, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba completamente avergonzada, aunque también se sentía atraída por Soul, en plena situación de bullying y ciberbullying que ella estaba afrontando, cuando veía esos ojos rubí ella sentía que su mundo volvía a surgir, quizás él era la razón por la cual ella seguía con vida, por la cual ella podía seguir adelante, no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando el peliblanco la abrazaba y le dedicaba una dulce mirada, en los brazos de su arma, ella no sentía peligro, ese chico le había dado la suficiente fuerza para poder seguir avanzando, aunque ella no lo admitía, estaba completamente "enamorada".

-B-bueno ya mejor nos vemos mañana, un beso Chrona, suerte con Kid.

.I-igualmente M-Maka t-te d-deseo l-la m-misma s-suerte c-con S-Soul-la peli rosa corta la llamada con una sonrisa traviesa.

Maka decide acostarse un rato en su cama, pero todavía tenía puesto su uniforme rutinario, estaba un poco tranquila, hasta que recibe un mensaje de texto, era de Jennifer.

_Sal del departamento y sin Soul, te estamos esperando._

Maka quedó paralizada por completo, respiró hondo, estaba temblando, pero decidió ir ella sola, se podía decir que la peli ceniza tenía las _agallas_ para bancarse eso y mucho más, de manera para que Soul no se enterara abrió la ventana de su habitación y las vio ahí eran más de 20 chicas, para que el albino no se diera cuenta, decidió saltar de la ventana y lo hizo.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó de manera retadora.

-Shhhh, silencio putita, acá mandamos nosotras, así que nada de andar haciéndose la difícil-respondió la peli roja.

La de los ojos jade suspiró rendida y bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué quieren que haga?

-Solo síguenos, te lo explicaremos cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

La técnico de guadaña no tuvo más alternativa que seguirlas, finalmente llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

-Ahora si díganme qué quieren que haga.

-¡Desnúdate!

-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica aturdida.

-¡Lo que escuchaste zorra! ¡Quítate ese estúpido uniforme, para así tomarte fotos!

-¡No! No lo haré-gritó reprochándolas por la cual recibió un golpe en el rostro, en ese momento 10 de las 20 chicas se transformaron en armas.

Jenny era técnico de un hacha de doble filo.

-Si no te sacas tu maldita ropa, te vamos a matar por lo que Soul y todos tus otros amigos llorarán y quedarán hundidos en la depresión-le dijo la peli roja con un tono de burla.

-¡Desnúdate puta de mierda!-gritó una muchacha convertida en arma.

-O si no la pasarás muy mal-añadió la meister del arma que habló.

Maka comenzó a llorar, no tuvo más opción que darse por vencida, comenzó a quitarse su chaleco y desabotonarse su camisa lentamente, mientras que las acosadoras dejaron su posición de ataque, las armas volvieron a su forma humana y comenzaron a sacarle fotos y a filmarla para las nuevas publicaciones que estaban dispuestas a revelarlas en la red.

_Continuará_

_¿Qué les pareció el quinto capítulo de esta historia impactante?_

_Bueno Guest en este capítulo tenés un poco del KidXChrona *_*, no se pierdan el sexto._

_Pobre Maka, malditas chicas que la andan molestando, un beso mis queridas lectoras._

_¿Reviews? POR FAVOR!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, acá les traigo el sexto capítulo de Pornomaldad, decidí cambiar la presentación del capítulo ya que es muy repetitiva, además me fijé que el **_**opening**_** de los capítulos anteriores quedaba mejor en el primero, bueno lo que si voy a incluir es la misma frase que yo misma la hice para estos casos, jejeje, bien acá les hago a conocer a mi otra yo, que es Romi.**

**Romi: **_**Pobre Maka ojalá que salga de ésta.**_

_**Letito: no te olvides de Patty, ella también es víctima de este fenómeno.**_

_**Romi: ah sí, je maldita Jennifer, me dan ganas de ahorcarla.**_

_**Letito: Romi, la venganza no te lleva a nada.**_

_**Romi: Letito a veces es necesario darle una buena lección a los que te hacen daño.**_

_**Letito: el mismo destino te la cobra solito.**_

_**Romi: ok está bien, solo espero que logren salir de esta.**_

_**Letito: pues qué esperamos, mejor leamos ya el capítulo.**_

_**Romi: a leer.**_

_**Letito: a leer.**_

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

**Capítulo 6:**

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

Los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a iluminar a Maka que ya se había quitado el sostén, se podía notar las lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos, y si…se sentía desnuda por fuera y desnuda por dentro, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, todas las cosas o torturas que la rubia ceniza tenía que pasar. Se vio obligada a soportar las burlas y carcajadas que recibía por parte de sus agresoras, quienes no paraban de reír y tomar más fotografías al cuerpo semidesnudo de la joven de ojos verdes. Maka respiró hondo y se quitó las bragas quedando completamente despojada de su ropa, además de aguantarse la humillación, también debía aguantar el frío que comenzaba a correr por medio de las brisas que se sentía en la fresca noche.

El grupo de Jennifer le había tomado más de 130 fotos al cuerpo desnudo de la chica, finalmente decidieron parar.

-Mírate, das pena, éstas fotos que acabamos de tomarte serán públicas, todo el mundo las verá y se burlarán de ti, eres una puta, eres una zorra, arrastrada, pues si te queda muy bien el trabajo de nudista, deberías ir a esos cabarets y menearle a esos hombres, jajaja pobre Soul, que no se le agarre una enfermedad venérea ¿Qué pensará Kami-Sama de ti puta?

Las palabras de Jennifer la lastimaban y, mucho es increíble que Maka esté pasando por todo esto, soportar humillaciones, insultos, burlas y nuevamente con las futuras fotos que correría por el Facebook, también tendría que presenciar aún más bullying y ciberbullying hacia ella.

-¡Ya golpéala!-gritó una de las acosadoras.

Por lo que Jenny hizo muchísimo caso, la tiró al piso y comenzó a patearla nuevamente, las demás chicas también ayudaron a la peli roja y empezaron a agredirla tanto física como verbalmente, la lastimaron violentamente, en los ojos de la peli ceniza comenzaron a formarse moretones, su labio inferior y su nariz derramaban sangre, rasguñaron sus dos mejillas dejándole cortadas que se le podían notar perfectamente, sus brazos, sus piernas y su abdomen recibían puñetazos y patadas sin piedad alguna.

Finalmente dejaron de lastimarla, le tomaron unas 6 fotos más. Jenny se dirige hacia Maka y le pisa fuertemente su mano derecha para después irse con su junta, la chica de los ojos jade quedó tirada en el frio y duro suelo, toda llena de sangre. Para su suerte sus agresoras no le llevaron su ropa, con mucho dolor por las heridas y los golpes que recibió, pudo ponerse de pie y vestirse, una vez decente se dirigió, tenía problemas para caminar bien, Jennifer le había pateado su tobillo izquierdo.

_-Malditas perras, unos de estos días sabrán quién soy realmente-_ pensó, en parte Maka tenía muchísimas ganas de enfrentarse a Jenny y revelarle su lado malo, es más si tenía que pagarle con las misma moneda, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, la peli roja ya la estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, compartía esa tentación con Liz de estrangular a su agresora cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Sus pensamientos y deseos de venganza desaparecieron simultáneamente cuando se le presentó un nuevo problema… "Soul". No sabía qué le diría cuando llegue a su apartamento se le podía notar por completo que estaba toda lastimada así que si o si se iba enterar y además de que ya nuevamente la acosaría por la red, no tenía más opción que contarle todo lo que pasó ella misma en lugar de que se entere por otras lenguas lo que había sucedido con ella, era lo mejor.

Llegó a su apartamento, abrió la puerta lentamente, se percató de que nadie estaba esperando en la sala de la entrada por lo que decidió ir a la habitación de Soul, tocó la puerta del cuarto de su compañero un par de veces de manera que él se levantó y la abrió.

-¿Maka?-preguntó el chico de ojos rojos completamente sorprendido-¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás toda lastimada?

Ella solo se limitó a abrazarlo fuertemente como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, Soul le devolvió el abrazo.

-Si te lo digo te enojarás.

-Solo quiero saberlo Maka ¿qué te ha sucedido?

-Jennifer-respondió con un toque de odio en su voz y haciendo una mueca de furia-ella y sus tontas amigas me hicieron esto.

-¿cómo?

-Lo que oíste-hizo una pausa y respiró profundo-me enviaron un mensaje diciéndome que salga del apartamento sin ti, que me estaban esperando y…y lo hice…salté de la ventana de mi cuarto para ver que mierda querían, me dijeron que las acompañara, les obedecí, después me obligaron a que me quitara la ropa, no tuve más opción que hacerlo, porque si no lo hacía estaban dispuestas a matarme así que me desnudé, me tomaron varias fotografías y después sin razón alguna comenzaron a golpearme violentamente, cuando terminaron de lastimarme se limitaron a tomarme fotografías toda desnuda y lastimada, esa maldita peli roja me dijo que todas las imágenes que me tomaron la iban a subir al Facebook-soltó un suspiro-ahora tengo garantizado nuevas burlas, insultos y más fotos mías desnuda en la red.

-¡Maka no debiste bajar!

-Tenía que hacerlo, quería saber qué hacían, ahora desde ya te digo que estoy dispuesta a soportar muchas más cosas.

-No me gusta que te arriesgues de esta manera, miro tus ojos y están cansados de llorar-cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos-¡mierda! Tenemos que decirle a Shinigami-Sama lo que esa maldita estúpida y todas sus tontas amigas te están haciendo, no solo a ti sino a Patty también.

-Ellas lo negarán todo.

-Te olvidas de las imágenes, de las publicaciones que te hace ¿esas no son pruebas?

-Sí, tienes razón pero déjala.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Ya te hizo mucho daño.

-No insistas Soul, yo sé que hacer, estoy segura que el destino le tendrá algo preparado a esa maldita perra.

-Maka-el peli blanco la ve con muchísima pena, la de los ojos jade había cambiado bastante su carácter ¿Cómo puede ser que soporte todo eso que le estaban haciendo? Parecía ya no ser ella, la Maka normal que él conocía no aprobaba ningún tipo de acoso y tenía muchísimo carácter, pero ya no era lo mismo aunque no lo admitía extrañaba a esa Maka egoísta con la que él vivía, quizás si se solucionara todo este tremendo problema ella volvería a ser la chica de siempre.

-¿Soul?

-¿Sí?

-Quiero pedirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

La rubia se puso colorada de manera inoportuna

-¿P-puedo…puedo…puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Eh?-la pregunta de su compañera lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-No quiero dormir en mi habitación…solo por esta noche quiero acostarme a tu lado.

-E-está bien…por mí no hay problema.

-Gra…gracias Soul-le responde dedicándole una sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar al muchacho.

-De…de nada, pero primero tengo que curarte estas heridas que te dejaron esas salvajes, vamos.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, vamos-le interrumpió.

Soul tomó un paquete de algodón, agua oxigenada, una caja de curitas, una pomada y un trozo de hielo, ya que en la cabeza de su meister se le había formado un chichón, primero apoyó uno de los algodones empapados con el agua oxigenada por los rasguños de uñas que la chica de ojos jade había recibido en sus mejillas. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Perdóname Maka, sí o sí arde.

-Y-ya lo sé.

Después procedió a poner la pomada por los golpes que tenía la chica en las piernas, cuando lo hacía, el chico de los ojos rojos no pudo evitar las chispas de adrenalina que se le subían cuando tocaba las piernas lastimadas de Maka, _esas hermosas piernas perfectamente desarrolladas_ _que lo tentaban de manera extraña._ Pero Soul sabía más que nadie que ese no era el momento indicado para andar pensando en esas cosas, debía cuidarla y consolarla de manera que hizo lo posible para frenar su instinto pervertido, les costó bastante ya que casi sufría una de sus hemorragias nasales. Finalmente, _al fin_ terminó de curarle las heridas a Maka.

-Bien, ya… ya está, puedes ir a ponerte tu pijama.

-Gracias Soul, eres un excelente amigo-terminó de pronunciar su frase y lo abrazó fuertemente, el peli blanco podía sentir cómo los escalofríos iban subiendo por su espalda. Le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tú también eres una excelente amiga-le susurró.

Maka fue a su habitación y se puso su pijama, era una blusa verde, y su pantalón negro con estrellitas de muchos colores, entró al cuarto de su arma.

-Espero que te sientas cómoda aquí-le dijo su amigo.

-Contigo siempre me siento cómoda-su respuesta lo hizo sonrojar de sobremanera por lo que ella sonrió.

La chica se acostó en la cama de su chico, él hizo lo mismo. Los minutos pasaban y de la nada, ella muy soñolienta abraza a Soul de la cintura fuertemente y le susurra…

-Te amo Soul.

Él quedó hecho piedra, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el hecho de que ella le correspondía, además de que él ya le dijo que lo traía loco, se acomodó un poco para así verla dormida.

-Yo también te amo Maka, me traes completamente loco-le dijo en voz bajita, pero no supo si ella lo escuchó ya que estaba dormida, pasaron dos segundos en los labios de la rubia ceniza se formó una tierna y admirable sonrisa.

**Continuará….**

**Romi: que tierno es Soul *_***

**Letito: siempre lo fue Romi, se le re nota que la quiere y mucho.**

**Romi: al menos Maka sonrió un poco, pobresita ¿Qué le pasará más adelante?**

**Letito: lo vamos a saber en próximo capítulo Romi.**

**Romi: no puedo esperar.**

**Letito: paciencia.**

_¿Reviews? Por favor!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohaio mortales, les presento aquí el séptimo capítulo de Pornomaldad, desde ya les agradezco a todas las lectoras de mi fic porque mi historia ya superó las 400 visitas, no es por presumir ni nada de eso no quiero que lo mal interpreten, perdónenme si fui algo vanidosa, les dejo con mis presentadoras que ya estaban en el capítulo anterior.**

_**Romi: Ohaio Letito.**_

_**Letito: Ohaio Romi.**_

_**Romi: ¿Maka escuchó lo que Soul le dijo al último?**_

_**Letito: Por alguna razón, ella sonrió a los pocos segundos.**_

_**Romi: Si sos inteligente Letito, me gustaría ser así como vos.**_

_**Letito: Romi no sos burra, también sos inteligente.**_

_**Romi: No tanto como vos.**_

_**Letito: Solo soy avanzada, podés alcanzarme.**_

_**Romi: ¿De verdad?**_

_**Letito: *con una sonrisa torcida* si, claaaro.**_

_**Romi: *abrazando a su compañera* ¡te quiero! **_

_**Letito: *devolviendo el abrazo* yo también te quiero wacha.**_

_**Romi: bueno ya quiero leerlo.**_

_**Letito: pues muy bien a leer y cierro la conversación.**_

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

**Capítulo 7:**

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

El sol se hacía presente en el amanecer, en el apartamento de Soul y Maka, éstos se despertaron _muy abrazados_, la cual hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, el chico de los cabellos blanco abrazaba a la rubia ceniza de la cintura mientras que ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, el de los ojos rojos no pudo evitar sentirse tan feliz al escuchar las palabras de Maka, no pudo evitar sentirse el chico más feliz del mundo.

-B-buen día Soul-dijo Maka algo soñolienta.

-Buen día dormilonas-le respondió con sus dientes afilados dejándolos a la vista.

-¿C-cómo amaneciste?

_-Con lo que me dijiste anoche, amanecí mejor que nunca-_pensó

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Y…bien supongo, con todo lo que está pasando, la verdad no sé cómo serán mis amaneceres-contestó la chica de los ojos verdes algo triste bajando su mirada.

Soul no pudo evitar observarla con lástima, no soportaba verla así con ese ánimo tan bajo, le molestaba que la ofendieran, que la agredieran, que se aprovecharan de ella de una manera tan siniestra.

-O-oye Soul tengo que entrar a bañarme para ir al shibusen, después entras tú ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto Maka, ve, yo te espero además nos queda una hora.

Maka le dedicó de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa que enloquecía a Soul, el albino rio en sus adentros, amaba esa linda y dulce sonrisa que le animaba tanto el día, eso era lo que tanto le gustaba de ella.

La técnico de guadaña procedió a entrar al baño para darse una ducha, sin embargo el arma dio un profundo suspiro y de la nada comenzó a pensar.

_-Debo hacer algo para parar de una buena vez con esto._

_-¿Quién será el desgraciado que anda administrando esa maldita página?_

_-¿Será Jennifer la que está detrás de todo esto, o hay alguien más?_

_-¿Por qué los de sexto invitaron solamente a Maka y no a mí también cuando hicieron esa fiesta?_

_-Por alguna extraña razón a Patty también la invitaron tan solo a ella los de sexto._

_-Entonces quiere decir que el acosador es uno de los de los del último año del Shibusen._

_-¿Y si esos chicos son inocentes?_

_-Es tan raro todo esto. _

_-Debo investigar no tengo otra alternativa._

Pasaron los minutos y de la nada la notebook de Maka sonó y el chico de los ojos rojos decidió fijarse qué era y lo hizo, era una notificación del Facebook de la chica que él tanto amaba, las fotos que Jenny le tomó la noche anterior fueron publicadas y etiquetadas al muro de Maka y los comentarios fuera de lugar comenzaron a presentarse nuevamente.

Soul quedó paralizado, Maka sale de la ducha.

-¿Qué ocurre Soul?-preguntó la chica de ojos verdes un poco incómoda.

Él se limitó a bajar la mirada algo frustrado, inhaló y exhaló.

-Jennifer publicó las fotos que te tomaron anoche.

Ella también bajó su mirada muy decepcionada, tenía unas ganas de salir corriendo e ir a golpear salvajemente a Jenny.

-Lo sabía, sabía que las iba a subir-fue lo único que dijo.

-Creo que es mejor que no vayas al Shibusen Maka.

-¿Tú crees?

-P-pues sí, no te preocupes por mí.

-E-está bien, me quedaré en casa-le contestó con una sonrisa.

Soul entró a bañarse, en eso Maka decide ver las imágenes que Jenny le publicó, en parte pensó en denunciar a la página pero ya estaba sabiendo que iban a hacer otra nueva, aparte de que las publicaciones ya eran públicas, ya llegaron a los ojos de muchas personas. Pasaron los minutos y Soul ya se encontraba listo para ir a la academia.

-Si necesitas alguna cosa, o algo anda mal, por favor llámame-ese pedido que le hizo la guadaña parecía una súplica, él en verdad estaba muy preocupado por ella, temía a que le sucediera algo malo, no se perdonaría nunca si dejaba que dañaran a la chica que _conquistó_ su corazón.

-e-está bien Soul-le respondió ella.

**En el Shibusen**

El chico de los cabellos blancos estaba pensativo sentado ahí en su lugar contemplando la ausencia de Maka, pensó en preguntarle a Stein si aunque sea tenía alguna idea de quién era el acosador, en ir a reclamarle a Jenny, quería saber de una vez por todas quién era el maldito autor de tan grande problema, de la nada es interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

-¡Soul!-le gritó Liz lo cual hizo que el albino reaccionara de golpe.

-Q-qué-qué ¿qué pasa?-preguntó vacilante.

-Te estoy hablando desde hace 5 minutos y tú ni ahí que me pones atención, estás en las nubes-le reprochó la mayor de las pistolas demoníacas.

-perdóname Liz, estaba pensando en todo este problema que nos está pasando-le respondió el chico de los ojos rojos con mucho desgano-¿qué querías?

-quería saber por qué Maka no vino.

-¿viste las nuevas fotos que la tarada de Jennifer publicó?-Liz asintió-bueno, le dije que no venga, yo pienso que Maka necesita relajarse un poco, así deja de estar un poco perturbada por lo que le sucede.

Liz soltó un suspiro, el gesto mostraba algo de desconcierto.

-Pobre Maka, no se merece lo que le está pasando al igual que a mi hermanita, lo que más deseo es que todo esto se termine.

_**Continuará:**_

_**Romi: nos disculpamos por la tardanza de la publicación del séptimo capítulo.**_

_**Letito: si lo sentimos, no se pierdan el octavo.**_

_**Romi: quiero saber qué pasará con Maka mientras está ahí en el apartamento.**_

_**Letito: lo veremos en el capítulo número 8**_

_**¿Será mucho pedir reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, acá les presento el octavo capítulo de Pornomaldad, espero que la disfruten chicas. Las dejo con mis dos presentadoras:**

_**Romi: ¡ohaio!**_

_**Letito: ¡Ohaio Romi San!**_

_**Romi: ¿Lista para leer el capítulo número 8 de esta impactante historia escrita por nuestra meister?**_

_**Letito: claro Romi, más lista que nunca.**_

_**Romi: quiero saber qué le pasará a Maka.**_

_**Letito: pues leamos ya.**_

_**Romi: dale.**_

_**Letito: a leer.**_

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

**Capítulo 8:**

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

Liz notó que Patty estaba sentada a su lado llorando, ocultando su rostro en el banco, la mayor de la pistola la toma del hombro para tratar de animarla un poco, jamás pensó que su hermana menor pasaría por algo como eso, Patty era una chica alegre, divertida, con mucha felicidad, pero esa grabación y las imágenes publicadas en la página Pornomaldad se encargaron de romper en mil pedazos su alegrías que tanto la caracterizaba, ya no hacía más jirafas de papel que tanto la apasionaban, ya no reía maniáticamente como lo hacía de costumbre, la menor de las pistola leía todas las amenazas, comentarios acosadores que tenía en su muro y ya no aguantaba las lágrimas de tanta decepción. Simplemente cayó en depresión.

-P-Patty ¿estás bien?-le preguntó su hermana sintiendo mucha pena por ella.

-¡No! No estoy bien, para nada, yo solo quiero que esto pare-respondió sollozando.

-¿Quieres tomar agua?

-No quiero nada Liz, nada, como ya te dije anteriormente, lo único que quiero es que todo esto pare, que ya no nos hagan más daño.

El timbre del recreo sonó, Soul sale del enorme recinto para ir a hablar con el doctor Stein, para saber si tenía alguna idea de quién era el administrador de esa página, le preguntó a algunos chicos si sabía dónde se encontraba el peli gris y le respondieron que fije si se encontraba en la Death Room por lo que decidió ir a donde residía Shinigami-Sama, ahí lo encontró, se encontraba hablando con el padre de Kid, Spirit y Sid.

-P-permiso-dijo el chico de los ojos rojos entrando a la Death Room, se podía notar que Soul estaba temblando si es posible un poco más que Chrona, pero tenía que saber algo, después de todo investigar no costaba nada.

-¿Si Soul Kun? ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el viejo Shinigami

-En realidad quería hablar con Stein, pero ya que están los 4 quiero hablar con todos.

-Mmm-dijo Stein-creo que ya sé de qué nos quieres hablar ¿es sobre lo que pasa por el Facebook verdad?-a veces Soul pensaba que su profesor le leía la mente, pero también con un tema tan obvio que estaba ocurriendo sabía que sus dudas y preguntas iban a ser algo predecibles.

-Sí, justo por eso, quería saber que si saben algo, o tienen alguna información-dijo con un poco de inseguridad, por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo incómodo, ni él sabía el por qué.

-Por ahora no sabemos nada.

-¡¿Por qué no denuncian esa maldita página?!-gritó la guadaña un poco frustrado con la respuesta de cero información que recibió.

-Primero tranquilízate-le respondió fumando-piensa un poco si la denunciamos, por más que la red la elimine, las fotos ya corren además el dueño de dicho sitio se creará uno nuevo y seguirá molestando, aparte de que ya publicó un blog en google, ¿entiendes?

-Por favor no paren de investigar, ya no quiero que le hagan más daño a Maka-dijo entre súplicas.

-¡Yo tampoco quiero que lastimen a mi bebé!-gritó Spirit con su típico ego orgulloso obsesionado por su hija.

Aunque Spirit era mujeriego, en si quería mucho a Maka, era demasiado sobreprotector, cuando se enteró de lo que le estaban haciendo a su hija sintió que las hojas de su guadaña se quebraron así como si nada, tenía unas ganas de matar con sus propias manos al acosador que estaba maltratando a la chica de ojos verdes por medio imágenes pornográficas que la dañaban, no soportaba el simple hecho de que su hija estaba presenciando bullying y ciberbullying y como muchas de las personas que querían a Maka, lo que más deseaba era que todo este problema terminara.

-Todos queremos que esto termine-añadió Sid.

-Esa maldita página ya va arruinando la vida de Maka y Patty-habló Soul con sus dos puños cerrados-Tal vez para el futuro tendrá más víctimas.

En ese momento Shinigami-Sama habló

-Al menos agradezcan de que ellas siguen con vida, este fenómeno va acabando con la vida de muchos jóvenes y niños, las víctimas del ciberacoso no tienen armas para enfrentarlo por lo cual creen que el único remedio de la enfermedad es el suicidio, y lo hacen se matan ellos mismo, si se ponen a buscar la cantidad de personas que se suicidan por causa del acoso y ciberacoso…en serio el número es aterrador.

La voz de Shinigami-sama parecía incluso más seria que la de su propio hijo, y claro ante asunto tan serio, carácter serio, eso es lo que pensaba, pero él sabía algo que ninguno de los demás sabía, claro tenía su espejo que lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo, de hecho últimamente con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el Shibusen, el dios de la muerte estaba completamente serio, su voz melodiosa se camufló si se podía decir así. No estaba para nada contento con lo que los estudiantes de su academia estaban afrontando.

-Les puedo asegurar algo-habló el Shinigami.

Soul, Stein, Spirit y Sid lo miraron atentamente por lo que no dijeron nada, solo dejaron a que Shinigami-Sama hable lo que les tenía que hablar.

-El administrador de la página no se encuentra en Death City.

El arma de Maka quedó algo perplejo con lo que escuchó, pero al menos supo algo.

-¿De verdad?-fue lo único que Soul preguntó ante tan información seria.

-Pero no sé quién es, prácticamente la señal proviene de otro lugar, además si se fijan en la información del sitio dice que se encuentran en otro pueblo, pero aún no sé quién es el dueño estoy tratando de descifrarlo.

Soul se cubre el rostro con sus dos manos, respira profundamente y posa su mirada en el Shinigami.

-Muchas gracias por el aporte Shinigami-Sama, me tengo que ir, si saben algo por favor avísenme-los demás le asintieron y él sale de la Death Room al menos sabía algo más.

**En el apartamento de Maka y Soul**

Maka se encontraba mirando las fotografías que le habían publicado, observaba los comentarios carentes de respeto que le mandaban y nuevamente las amenazas, pero esta vez la chica de los ojos jade no lloraba ni nada de eso si no que fruncía el ceño, no podía evitar sentir bronca con lo que estaba sucediendo, de pronto decidió entrar a la página que se encargaba de arruinarle la vida, la foto de perfil que tenía dicho sitio era el cuerpo desnudo de ella y una foto de portada de los pechos de Patty.

_-Por Dios, maldita página de mierda, que lo único que hace es arruinar nuestras vidas-_pensaba en sus adentros.

De repente notó que la página publicó nuevas imágenes pero esta vez no eran de ella y de las menor de las Thompsons, esta vez la página publicó fotos de…de…¡De Jackeline!

_**Continuará:**_

_**Romi: no ché ¿viste eso Letito?**_

_**Letito: si Romi, lo vi todo.**_

_**Romi: al menos Soul sabe algo.**_

_**Letito: así es.**_

_**Romi: pobre Jackeline.**_

_**Letito: si, ella ya es una víctima más de esa página. **_

_**Romi: Dios, quiero saber qué pasará.**_

_**Letito: lo sabremos en el noveno capítulo.**_

_**Reviews por favor, se los suplico**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas ¿cómo están? Bueno acá les mando el noveno capítulo de Pornomaldad, actualizaré lo más rápido que puedo, bien las dejo con mis conductoras.**

_**Romi: ¡Letito! ¿Qué pasará con Jackeline?**_

_**Letito: solo lo sabe nuestra jefa Romi, nosotros lo sabremos una vez que leamos el capítulo.**_

_**Romi: quiero saber cómo imágenes de Jackeline llegaron a esa página.**_

_**Letito: y ¿qué esperamos? Pongámonos a leerlo.**_

_**Romi: a leer.**_

_**Letito: a leer.**_

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

**Capítulo 9:**

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

Maka cerró su notebook, tomó su celular y llamó a Soul, necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con el arma de Kim. El albino le atiende el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa Maka? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Si Soul yo estoy bien! ¿Dónde está Jackeline?-la chica de los ojos Jade parecía estar completamente desesperada.

-No, no sé, la vi en las clases de Marie, después sonó el timbre y ya no la vi más ¿por qué, qué ocurre?

-¡La página Soul! ¡Esa página volvió a publicar fotos pero esta vez de ella!

-¿Cómo?-preguntó perplejo

-lo que escuchaste, fíjate dónde está-de la nada ella corta la llamada, el chico de los ojos rubí salió a buscar a Jackeline, pero ya era tarde, en los pasillos de la academia, la lámpara que escupe fuego se encontraba corriendo en medio de los abucheos y gritos que le daban los demás alumnos del Shibusen, estaba llorando, se le podía notar que su vida se destrozó en 1000, por lo que la guadaña se preguntó ¿cómo fue que las fotos fueron publicadas.

…

La noche anterior, esa misma en la que Maka fue agredida por Jenny, Kim y su arma decidieron salir a tomar una vuelta, fueron a un restaurante a comer unas hamburguesas, después de todo lo único que querían era relajarse un poco las dos, ordenaron sus menús y se dispusieron a charlar un poco, hace rato que no salían a pasear o a dar una vuelta, ambas se encontraban encerradas en su apartamento encargándose de limpiezas y todo eso, querían divertirse un rato.

-Oye Kim-dijo Jackeline-¿qué crees que le pasará a Maka y a Patty? Digo con todo lo que está pasando, ellas sí que deben estar muy mal…y la verdad siéndote honesta, me preocupan un poco, me da lástima que las lastimen de esa manera.

La peli rosa suelta un suspiro.

-No sé Jacky-le respondió con desgano la bruja de mapaches-y la verdad ni me interesa, mientras que el problema no me sea un obstáculo, todo está bien, claro yo no soy como la idiota de Jenny que se aprovechan de estos temas, pero sinceramente, mi lástima por Maka y Patty se terminó, listo es problema de ellas, no sé cómo diablos le harán para frenar esas publicaciones, en realidad es muy difícil pararlas, pero eso no me importa ¿alguna otra pregunta Jacky?

La lámpara de fuego quedó algo decepcionada con la respuesta que recibió por parte de su técnico, en si le molestaba un poco la soberbia de Kim, eso era lo que más le molestaba de ella. Pensó un poco meditando su respuesta, pero lo único que respondió fue…

-No, no tengo otra pregunta Kim.

Finalmente sus menús llegaron a su mesa y comenzaron a comer y charlar un poco sobre asuntos de ellas, terminaron su cena pagaron la cuenta y salen del restaurante para dar nuevamente una vuelta más, hasta que llegaron a su apartamento, pero al instante Jackeline recuerda que olvidó su teléfono en el bar donde cenaron.

-Ay ¡no!-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Olvidé mi celular en el restaurante.

-¡Jacky!-gritó la peli rosa con un poco de bronca.

-¡Disculpa! Mira, mejor entra tú y acuéstate, yo iré a buscarlo ¿de acuerdo?

-Mmm está bien.

-Te pediré que no pongas llave, una vez que entre yo misma cerraré la puerta con seguro ¿si Kim?

-Está bien Jackeline.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos.

Kim entra al apartamento que comparte con su compañera mientras que Jacky se dispone a buscar su celular, se dirijo al restaurante, se percató de que se su teléfono se encontraba en la mesa que desocuparon por lo que lo tomó y se fue de vuelta a su hogar, pero una desgracia le ocurre, la muchacha estaba tan distraída que de repente sintió que alguien por detrás le cubre su nariz y su boca con un pañuelo, obviamente se resistió pero con el correr de los segundo se desmayó y el sujeto misterioso la cargó y se la llevó.

Pasaron 40 minutos y finalmente la peli castaña se despierta completamente desnuda en un extraño lugar si se podría decir, era la misma habitación en donde Maka apareció. Ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando, se percató de que no había rastros de nadie en el lugar. Sin pensar mucho tomó su ropa que estaba tirada en el piso y se vistió, se vistió cogió su celular y salió lo más pronto posible de ahí, corrió y corrió hasta llegar al departamento en donde vivía con Kim, abrió la puerta de manera silenciosa y entró lentamente adentro, puso seguro a la puerta, su técnico estaba dormida, la lámpara escupe fuego se limitó a dormir en su habitación con la intriga de no poder saber qué le sucedió cuando se encontraba inconsciente.

…

Soul comenzó a seguir rápidamente al arma de Kim, quien estaba desesperada, mientras que los demás alumnos seguían con sus burlas, empujones y humillaciones hacia la chica de ojos marrones, el chico de los ojos rojos le gritaba a muchacha que se detuviera que la escuchara pero ella no le hizo caso, salió de la academia corriendo a toda velocidad con tal de librarse de los acosos que recibía.

Mientras tanto la guadaña no tuvo más opción que llamar a Maka para decirle lo que estaba pasando, para él era necesario que su meister sepa lo que ocurría con Jackeline.

-Hola Maka-dijo Soul algo vacilante.

-¿Qué ocurrió Soul?-preguntó la rubia ceniza ya imaginándose la respuesta que estaba a punto de recibir.

-Jackeline se fue llorando del shibusen, recibió muchos abucheos y empujones por parte de los demás chicos, no pude hacer nada a penas tú me avisaste sobre lo que pasaba con ella, ya los demás se enteraron y…se puso desesperada y se fue corriendo.

La chica de los ojos verdes se cubrió el rostro con su mano izquierda algo apenada por Jacky.

-Bueno Soul gracias ¿no sabes a dónde se fue?

-No, no sé Maka-le respondió el peli blanco.

-Bien, después trataré de hablar yo con ella nos vemos Soul.

-Nos vemos Maka-dijo la guadaña cortando la llamada.

_**Continuará**_

_**Romi: Dios mío, que increíble lo que le hicieron a Jacky T_T**_

_**Letito: si Romi, pobre, la secuestraron para que sea una víctima más de esa página.**_

_**Romi: quiero saber qué pasará en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Letito: tranquila Romi, vos quedáte relajada ya que nuestra jefa hoy mismo empezará a escribirlo.**_

_**Romi: ¿y vos cómo sabés eso?**_

_**Letito: ella misma me lo dijo.**_

_**Romi: ¿sí?**_

_**Letito: Sí y también dijo que le tengamos paciencia **_

_**Romi: la tendremos**_

_**Letito: bueno no leemos en el décimo capítulo de Pornomaldad.**_

_**¿Será mucho que me escriban un review? Aunque sea una palabrita ¿si? **_

_**Un beso grande**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas, acá les presento el décimo capítulo de Pornomaldad, me faltan otros 26 más y ya termino, bueno tuve en cuenta sus opiniones y decidí rendirles explicaciones recién en el último capítulo del fic, para que así lean la historia completa y ya les pueda dar todas mis notas para que entiendan el cómo, el cuándo, el dónde y el por qué. Bien sin más que decir las dejo que mis dos esclavas les presente el episodio nyaahaha.**

_**Romi: ¡no! ¡Somos esclavas! T_T**_

_**Letito: ¿por qué te tomás todo muy enserio? ¿No te das cuenta que solo estaba jodiendo? **_

_**Romi: ¿de verdad?**_

_**Letito: y…si **_

_**Romi: ah bueno, me muero por saber qué ocurre.**_

_**Letito: pues leamos entonces.**_

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

**Capítulo 10:**

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

Cuando Soul cortó la llamada con Maka, Harvard se hace presente de manera inesperada, toma los dos hombros del peli blanco y comienza a interrogarle desesperadamente.

-¡Soul! ¿a-a d-dónde se fue Jackeline?-preguntó el lanza relámpagos algo nervioso

-No lo sé, salió de la academia a los llantos, no tengo idea de a dónde habrá ido.

-¡Ay no!

El arma soltó a Soul y salió del Shibusen a buscar a la nueva víctima del ciberacoso, en ese momento Ox aparece.

-¿Sabes a dónde fue Harvard?-preguntó el chico de anteojos

-Se fue siguiendo a Jackeline, no sé a dónde se dirigen

Ox cierra sus dos puños, le daba bronca que estos acosos ya hayan llegado a una de sus mejores amigas, no se lo había imaginado nunca, jamás pensó que esto iba a llegar tan lejos, pero también se preguntó cómo diablos surgieron esas fotografías.

-¿Ox? ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó el chico de los ojos rojos algo preocupado.

-Sí Soul, a mí no me pasa nada pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por Jacky, por esas fotos se peleó con Kim.

-¿Q-qué?-esa noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa-Haber ¿cómo está eso de que se peleó con Kim?

-Sí, se pelearon, apenas las fotos se publicaron comenzaron a discutir de una manera realmente aterradora, yo estaba ahí cerca y escuché todo, créeme, estoy igual de sorprendido que tú, ellas son inseparables, jamás iba a imaginar que se iban a pelear así, nunca discutieron de esa manera.

-Por favor explícate.

-Yo estaba con Harvard en la biblioteca y ellas estaban atrás nuestro…

…

-¿Jackeline encontraste tu celular?-preguntó Kim

-¡Si Kim! Acá lo tengo-le respondió mostrándole el teléfono.

De repente el tono del celular de Jacky suena, de manera que decidió fijarse a qué se debía, era una notificación. Cuando la peli castaña se fijó de qué se trataba, no podía creer lo que le etiquetaron… ¡FOTOS DE ELLA DESNUDA Y PUBLICADAS POR LA MISMA PÁGINA! Los comentarios como siempre estaban fuera de control. Se le podía notar en sus ojos que ya comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Jacky?-preguntó Kim algo desconcertada por la actitud de su arma.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de su amiga

-¡¿Jackeline qué ocurre?!-la peli rosa ya había perdido su paciencia, pero nuevamente su respuesta fue solamente silencio y llanto, por lo que la chica de ojos verdes le arrebató el teléfono y vio las imágenes pornográficas, se quedó completamente decepcionada.

-¡Jackeline! ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Kim completamente furiosa.

-K-Kim, puedo explicártelo.

-¡Explicar qué! Que andabas de zorra anoche, ¿con la excusa de que fuiste a buscar tu maldito teléfono?

-¡No claro que no! N-no es lo que piensas-respondió la lámpara lanza fuegos entre sollozos

-Si claro.

-¡Por favor escúchame!

-¡No te escucho nada! Fui muy clara anoche, te dije que cuando más alejadas de este tema de mierda estemos iba a ser mejor para nosotras, pero se ve que no lo entendiste.

-¡Si te entendí!

-¡No lo entendiste para nada! Eres una mentirosa, eres una…una…¡una puta!

Esa palabra, esa palabra fue la que marcó la ruptura de una amistad, todos los que estaban en la biblioteca quedaron en silencio e impresionados con lo que escucharon, esa palabra fue la que destruyó por completo el alma de Jacky, la peli castaña sintió que una espada había atravesado su cuerpo violentamente. Kim prosiguió con sus ofensas.

-Te quiero fuera de mi apartamento hoy mismo, ¡ya no somos amigas! ¡No voy a hacer equipo con una maldita prostituta! Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida.

Jackeline tiró su teléfono y salió corriendo por los pasillos del Shibusen en medios de los abucheos, las ofensas, los juzgamientos y también _en medio del pánico. _Kim también se va del lugar toda enojada. Ox y Harvard quedaron pasmados ante la pelea que presenciaron, el chico de anteojos toma el celular de la peli castaña para saber sobre la causa de la discusión y ahí vieron esas fotografías.

-No puede ser, primero Maka, después Patty y…ahora Jackeline-decía Ox bastante frustrado.

No obtuvo respuestas por parte de su arma ya que había salido corriendo a buscar a Jacky.

-¡Harvard espera!-le gritaba

Ox corrió y corrió hasta toparse con Soul.

…

Soul quedó indignado sobre lo que acaba de escuchar, se preguntó por qué Kim fue así te egoísta con su arma, el por qué no quiso escucharla, de repente en el lugar se hacen presente Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Chrona, Liz y Patty, esta última estaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, los 6 chicos estaban confundidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¡La página Tsubaki!-respondió Soul algo molesto por toda la situación que estaban viviendo-esa maldita página ya tiene otra víctima, ya arruinó otra vida… ¡la de Jackeline!

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó Liz algo aturdida.

-Compruébalo tú misma-intervino Kilik haciéndose presente de la nada con sus dos armas ofreciéndole su I-pad para que viera lo que estaba pasando.

La mayor de las pistolas sin dudarlo para nada se fija en el I-pad de Kilik lo que estaba sucediendo en el Facebook y ahí vio las publicaciones eróticas y los comentarios abusivos.

-¡Sitio de mierda que arruina la vida de chicas!-gruñó Liz completamente enfadada con la vida si se podría decir.

-¿Y Jacky a dónde fue?-preguntó el arma de Black Star completamente preocupada.

-Salió corriendo del Shibusen, no sé a dónde habrá ido y Harvard se fue a tras de ella-respondió el peli blanco.

-Y para colmo Kim la trató muy mal, hasta le exigió que se vaya del departamento donde vivía-agregó Ox.

-¡Qué desconsiderada que es!-gritó la mayor de las Thompsons aún más furiosa.

-Lo sé, pero lo importante ahora es saber a dónde se fue Jackeline-respondió el técnico de Harvard.

_**Continuará:**_

_**Romi: pobre Jacky, lloro por ella.**_

_**Letito: yo también Romi, me dio mucha lástima.**_

_**Romi: no entiendo por qué Kim la trató así.**_

_**Letito: la verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo, es una pena que haya gente que en momentos que cuando más necesitás de ellas, solo te dan la espalda.**_

_**Romi: sí que mal, espero que cambie de parecer.**_

_**Letito: solo hay que seguir la historia.**_

_**Romi: ¿Qué será que pasará?**_

_**Letito: lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, pero ahora la autora va a hablar…**_

_**Disculpen el retraso chicas, lo lamento mucho por no publicarlo rápidamente, lastimosamente mañana tampoco podré publicar el capítulo 11 ya que viajo, pero cuando llegue prometo seguir con la historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias por escribir reviews, por favor quiero más se los suplico aunque sea una palabra como lindo, bueno, hermoso, feo, malo, malísimo, lo que sea son libres de expresarse. Un beso a todas.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Acá les mando el capítulo (atrasado) número 11 de esta historia algo trágica, voy a hacer todo lo posible para terminarlo, espero que les guste, bien acá las dejo con mis dos presentadoras.**

* * *

_**Romi: ¿Qué será que ocurrirá con Jacky?**_

_**Letito: Para eso ya está el capítulo y así lo podremos leer.**_

_**Romi: Ah pues a leer.**_

_**Letito: ¡A leer se ha dicho!**_

* * *

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

Ox salió del Shibusen para ir a buscar a su arma, con Kilik y sus dos puños demoníacos atrás de él, mientras tanto Soul solo tenía el ceño fruncido, pero después el gesto comenzó a transformarse en una mueca de preocupación, por lo que decide despedirse de sus amigos para ir a ver qué ocurría con Maka, él quería que la chica de su vida siga con vida, no soportaría que ella se quite la vida por algo tan grave como lo que estaba pasando, jamás lo permitiría. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el apartamento donde comparte con su mejor amiga, al entrar la mira a ella revisando las fotos pornográficas de la nueva víctima de la página.

— ¿Maka qué pasa ahora?

—Solo siguen publicando más imágenes…pobre Jackeline—respondió la chica de los ojos verdes con un pesado suspiro.

—Y lo que es peor Maka, Kim y Jacky se pelearon muy duro debido a esas imágenes de mierda—Soul cerró sus puños, si se podría decir se encontraba enojado con…la vida.

— ¿Qué, ellas se pelearon? ¡Pero son inseparables las dos!

—Sí, lo sé pero Kim la trató muy mal, le dijo de todo, hasta le pidió que se vaya del apartamento en donde viven.

— ¡Kim es una desconsiderada! ¡No le puede hacer eso a su arma!

Maka se encontraba completamente molesta por la noticia que Soul le acaba de dar, jamás imaginó que la bruja de mapaches iba a caer tan bajo como el de correr a su arma y "amiga" por el hecho de que sea una víctima más de ciberbullying. Se recordó en unos momento, la tremenda soledad que ella pasaba al principio, cuando caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen soportando las humillaciones, los insultos, palabras que pueden incluso lastimar aún más que los golpes físicos y siendo el centro de burla de todo el mundo, creía que algo similar como lo que ella vivió y que hasta ahora sigue soportando le estaba sucediendo ahora mismo a la lámpara lanzadora de fuego. La chica de los ojos verdes se sentía realmente frustrada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, el de presenciar todo este conflicto que pasó a ser popular ganando poder y absorbiendo más y más energía que terminaba siendo más potente, no veía más que dolor a todo lo que la rodea. A pesar de que la rubia ceniza tenía el apoyo de todos sus amigos no podía evitar sentirse enferma, eso era…enferma.

— ¿No se sabe a dónde habrá ido?

—No lo sé Maka, Jacky salió del Shibusen de manera rotunda y Harvard fue tras ella, no en dónde estará.

— ¡Entonces vamos a buscarla ya mismo! —El tono de Maka mostraba completa seguridad de lo que estaba diciendo, estaba completamente decidida, no iba a dejar que Jackeline pase la noche en la calle solo por el hecho de que Kim no la apoye.

—E…está bien vamos—Soul no se esperaba ese dicho de su compañera para ir a buscar al arma de Jacky.

Salieron del apartamento para empezar la posiblemente desesperada búsqueda de Jackeline.

**En el Shibusen**

Kid y Chrona se encontraban besándose tiernamente contra la pared de los pasillos de la academia.

—K…Kid q… ¿q…qué l…le p…pasará a J…Jacky?—Preguntó con la mirada baja. Chrona formuló su pregunta con el ceño fruncido mostrando preocupación ante la situación grave que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía muy mal por Maka, Patty y ahora Jackeline, su triste rostro se hizo aún más opaco por los malos momentos que pasaban las tres víctimas.

Kid soltó un suspiro de fatiga que en realidad expresaba pena, toma el mentón de su novia para que lo vea, ella lo sigue para después recibir un pequeño beso de él en los labios.

—Cariño, no estoy seguro de dónde está Jackeline, hasta donde sabemos ella salió corriendo de la escuela, es un momento muy duro para todos, no sé qué pasará, la verdad no lo sé.

La técnico de la espada demoníaca volvió a bajar su mirada con muchísima pena, se le podía notar con mucha claridad que sus ojos lagrimeaban cargados por la tristeza, el shinigami la abraza de la cintura fuertemente, la peli rosa le devuelve el abrazo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven.

—Tranquila Chrona, piensa que todo se resolverá y saldrá todo bien, pero de algo puedes estar—Kid sube la vista de la chica de los ojos azules para poder verla directo a los ojos—yo no voy a dejar que te hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a las otras chicas, vas a estar conmigo todo el tiempo, pero el maldito acosador que no está molestando pagará por lo que está haciendo, lo va a pagar.

La muchacha sonrió tímidamente a la vez que sus mejillas saltaban a un rubor color rosa, se había animado un poco, esa dulce mirada fue la que lo volvió completamente loco, amaba esa vista por parte de su novia, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

— ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi mansión? —le preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa que intimidaba cada vez más a la joven.

—C…claro K…Kid K…Kun—respondió con su típica vergüenza que tanto la caracterizaba.

La besó nuevamente, esta vez el beso fue más salvaje y apasionado que el anterior, ya que sus lenguas se unieron dentro de sus bocas y bailaban extrañamente.

—Te amo Chrona.

—Y…yo t…también t…te a…amo K…Kid.

Salieron del Shibusen tomados de la mano.

—E…espero q…que J…Jackeline aparezca pronto.

—Entonces vamos ya mismo a ver a mi padre, para averiguar si él sabe algo de ella.

—D…de a…acuerdo.

Giraron hacia atrás para ir a la Death Room, al entrar a la habitación se encuentran con el viejo Shinigami que no quitaba la mirada hacia su espejo.

—Padre ¿Sabe algo de Jackeline?

—Estoy viendo eso hijo, pero hasta ahora no la encuentro, haber…un poco más al norte…la encontré.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y…cómo está?

Shinigami-Sama da media vuelta para quedar enfrente de Kid y Chrona y a la vez dando la espalda al espejo.

—Está tirada en el suelo totalmente inconsciente, tiene varios golpes y también tiene una botella de vidrio en su mano derecha.

* * *

**Continuará.**

_**Romi: en este capítulo hubo KidXChrona.**_

_**Letito: si Romi, amo esta pareja.**_

_**Romi: yo también Letito.**_

_**Letito: es lo mejor.**_

_**Romi: ¿Qué pasará con Jackeline?**_

_**Letito: lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, alguien la debe sacar de ahí.**_

_**Romi: tenés razón.**_

_**Letito: ahora la autora va a hablar, nos quiere aclarar algo, escuchémosla (o más bien leamos lo que va a escribir xD)**_

* * *

**Lamento la demora por subir el undécimo capítulo, me disculpo por haberlas dejado abandonadas por unos días, o semanas. Acá les puse más KidXChrona, muchas me lo pidieron, tengan por seguro que habrá más.**

**Les pido perdón por tardar en actualizar el fic. **

**Agradezco a todas las que dejaron reviews así que vuelvo pedir más, no sé es lindo recibirlos.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, besos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Feliz día de los enamorados! (atrasado creo) jajaja.**

**Lamento mucho haberme demorado en subir el capítulo anterior, no sé en qué mundo estoy viviendo porque ando distraída. Pero también estoy ansiosa de que se estrenará el animé de Soul Eater Not *_* lo esperaré sentada, si el manga está copadísimo creo que el animé va a estar aún mejor, pero bueno me estoy saliendo del tema, acá les presento el capítulo 12 de mi fic, las dejo con mis dos colegas.**

_**Romi: como quiero a Chrona.**_

_**Letito: ¿sos la única? la idolatré, cuando terminé de leer el manga la quiero aún más.**_

_**Romi: pobrecita, al menos es feliz, pero bueno leamos la historia.**_

_**Letito: si hay que leerla pero ¡ya!**_

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

Kid y Chrona estaban completamente atónitos por lo que el viejo Shinigami les acabó de informar, éste se hace a un lado para dejar ver a los dos chicos la escena desgarradora que evidenciaba la situación de Jackeline. Una gran cantidad de preguntas comenzaron a surgir en la mente del pelinegro, pero no sabía qué hacer, pensaba en llamar a Harvard, o informarle a Soul e incluso pensó en ir él mismo acompañado por Chrona en ir a recogerla. Pero por el hecho de que existía la casualidad el espejo del shinigami muestra que Soul y Maka ayudan al arma de Kim para levantarla y luego animarla un poco, dejando a un lado esa botella de vidrio. Esa escena alivió bastante al joven shinigami. Se quedaron observando desde el espejo lo que sucedía con los tres chicos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Maka y Soul llegaron a su apartamento cargando a Jackeline, por lo que Kid y Chrona ya sin preocupación alguna se despidieron de Shinigami-Sama y se dirigieron a la mansión donde el pelinegro vivía con sus dos pistolas.

* * *

— ¿Estará bien? —preguntó la chica de los ojos verdes quien le puso un paño de agua en la frente de la lámpara escupe fuego quien se encontraba desmallada.

—No lo sé—respondió el albino, sin quitarle la mirada a la joven inconsciente.

—Mira todos los moretones que tiene.

—Sí, ¿qué le habrán hecho?

—Lo mismo que me hacían a mí, supongo—la rubia ceniza frunció su ceño con una impotencia tan tremenda de no poder agarrar a esas personas que lastimaron a la peli castaña, de no saber quiénes eran los agresores…y sobre todo de no poder saber quién es el bastardo que comenzó con todo esto. Cerró sus dos puños con mucha indignación, su típico gesto que la rondaba cuando se vivían situaciones de injusticia…eso era injusticia. Algo que ella nunca perdonaría ¿¡y quién perdonaría la injusticia!? Era más que obvio que la respuesta es ¡Nadie!

Al igual que Maka, Soul también condenaba la injusticia, para él todo lo que le hacía y quizás le siga haciendo Jenny a Maka era injusticia, la depresión de Patty también lo era, lo que le pasa a Jacky, hasta esa misma página era una injusticia.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta del departamento, el peli blanco pudo oír que unos pasos comenzaron a alejarse corriendo del lugar. Apresuradamente abrió la puerta encontró unos tres bolsos con una nota arriba de uno de ellos. El chico de los ojos negros tomó el papelito y leyó lo que decía.

_Unas personas me contaron que Soul y Maka te recogieron, así que tomé todas tus miserias y te las dejo aquí. Dije que en mi casa no duermes y así será. Ya no somos más técnico/arma._

_Chau Kim._

— ¡Dame eso! —Maka le quitó la esquelita de las manos, para leer las duras palabras que decía la nota. Sin pensarlo mucho rompió el papel en 10 pedazos—Kim eres una maldita—gruñó la chica muy enojada con la peli rosa que fue amiga de Jackeline. Soul la miró algo perplejo pero aspiró y exhaló pesadamente, dobló el cuello inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha, sin quitarle la mirada a su técnico regalándole una mirada de "Maka por favor no te pongas así". Pasaron unos segundos y el albino tomó los tres bolsos metiéndolos adentro.

—_Al menos Kim tuvo la cortesía de traerle las cosas a su ex arma_—pensó la guadaña con un poco de desdén hacia la egoísta bruja de mapaches. De pronto el chico de los ojos de rubí se acordó de Ox-Frod —_Estos seguro siguen buscando a Jackeline como locos, mejor le mando un mensaje diciéndole que ella está aquí_—una vez que ese pensamiento rondó por su mente, el albino tomó su celular y marcó al chico de las lentes.

—_Ox, ya encontramos a Jackeline, está con nosotros, de la nada Kim dejó los bolsos de ella en la puerta de nuestro apartamento._

Como respuesta al mensaje:

—_Gracias por avisar Soul, te lo agradezco mucho._

— _¿Harvard está contigo?_

—_Sí, lo encontré en mi apartamento._

—_Ah bueno, nos vemos luego._

—_Nos vemos luego Soul._

De pronto, Jackeline comienza a despertarse abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

—Ahaha… ¿Soul? ¿Maka? ¿Q…qué hago aquí? —preguntó la linterna de fuego posando su mano en su cabeza algo adolorida.

—Te encontramos tirada en el pavimento de una de las calles de Death City—respondió la rubia ceniza con una sonrisa de aliento.

—Saliste corriendo del Shibusen y nos dejaste algo preocupados a todos—agregó el albino con su sonrisa de dientes afilados.

—Esos…esos son mis bolsos ¿qué hacen ahí? —preguntó la castaña muy confusa al ver sus cosas.

—Kim—contestó Soul—Kim dejó tus cosas afuera de nuestro apartamento dejándonos una nota que iba dirigida hacia ti confirmando que ya no te quiere con ella.

— ¿Y esa nota dónde está? — preguntó muy triste.

—La rompí—contestó Maka—estaba muy enojada… ¡estoy enojada con Kim! Es muy injusto lo que está haciendo contigo, es injusto lo que está ocurriendo.

—Jacky ¿qué te hicieron para que aparezcas así con todos esos golpes? —preguntó el peli blanco.

La lámpara lanza fuego comenzó a recordar los hechos que pasó cuando se encontraba extraviada, frunció su ceño como si recordara algo muy doloroso y eso era lo que recordó…algo muy doloroso.

—Bueno…yo salí corriendo del Shibusen, hice lo posible para perderle la vista a Harvard que solo me siguió unas cuadras, hasta que lo perdí, no quería hablar con nadie, de pronto caminé por un bulevard solitario, caminé y caminé hasta que me emboscaron unos 7 tipos encapuchados, no me dio tiempo de convertir mi brazo derecho en arma porque ya me había agarrado y comenzaron a golpearme, ni siquiera me dijeron el por qué, no me dijeron ni una sola palabra, me quedé en el piso en medio de piñas y patadas, pero nada de insultos, ni yo misma entendía por qué no me insultaban. Finalmente dejaron de agredirme y se fueron corriendo. Me levanté como pude y me dirigí a un bar de mala muerte, quería desahogarme un poco, así que ahí me sumí en el alcohol, me sentía realmente enferma, de ahí ya no recuerdo más nada.

Todo lo que lucía en Jackeline era cansancio, mucha agonía, estaba algo mareada, muy golpeada y se le podía notar que su rostro estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto, pero no por las imágenes publicadas en la página, era por el hecho de que Kim ya no era su amiga, recordar el modo en que la peli rosa la trató era muy duro para ella seguir su vida sin el apoyo de esa chica que alguna vez fue su amiga, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía de Kim.

— ¿Y no reconociste a ninguno de esos malnacidos que te agredieron? —preguntó Maka frunciendo su ceño y cerrando sus puños con una bronca indescriptible.

La linterna lanza fuegos solo negó con la cabeza. Mientras tanto el joven de los ojos rojos podía contemplar la noche que se estaba apoderando poco a poco de la tarde.

* * *

—Black Star, la cena ya está lista—le dijo la pelinegra dándole el plato de sushi a su técnico quien de unos cuatro bocados se los comió a todos.

—Ore-sama te lo agradece mucho mi querida diosa.

—Oh gracias…Black Star, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Kid diciéndome que ya encontraron a Jackeline.

— ¿De verdad?

La chica de los ojos azules asintió—Así es, Soul y Maka la hallaron tirada en una de las calles de Death City.

—Y todo por esa página de mierda arruina vidas.

Tsubaki lo mira algo sorprendida, raras veces Black Star decía algo _razonable,_ ya que la mayor parte de todo el tiempo, el ninja peli azul solo habla de él y se alaga a él mismo como si fuera en centro del universo, aunque a tema tan delicado hay que poner una actitud delicada si se podía decir. Al menos Black Star se tomaba en serio la complicada situación que estaba pasando. La joven peli negra suelta un suspiro y se dirige a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua.

* * *

_**Continuará:**_

_**Romi: honestamente desconozco a Kim por completo, o sea dejar los bolsos de Jackeline ahí en la puerta del apartamento de Maka y Soul ¿qué le ocurre?**_

_**Letito: cierto lo tuyo Romi. Kim me sorprende, pobre Jacky.**_

_**Romi: si pobre.**_

_**Letito: por otra parte, amo a Soul como lo quiero.**_

_**Romi: yo también.**_

_**Letito: sin duda ¿eh?**_

_**Romi: bueno, bueno ¿qué será lo que pasará?**_

_**Letito: en el próximo capítulo lo sabremos Romi.**_

_**Romi: bien, me muero de ganas por seguir.**_

_**Leito: yo también pero toca esperar. Ahora nuestra jefa que es la que está escribiendo la historia va a hablar.**_

**Hola chicas, otra vez me tardé, solo fue por una semana y dos días, jajaja ¿qué tal pasaron el día de los enamorados? Yo soltera como en todos los días de San Valentín que tuve xD. Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado je.**

**¿Reviews? Agradezco a las lectoras que me comentaron el fic, espero que sigan. Un beso y nos seguiremos escrbiendo. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola de nuevo lectoras de ¿Cómo la han pasado? Lamento haberme demorado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo de este fic, por cosas de la vida, pero estoy de nuevo y les presento el nuevo episodio. Por cierto dentro de unos días comenzaré las clases y ya no podré subir los capítulos todas las tardes, parece que tendré que subirlos por las horas de la madrugada ya que voy al cole en las tardes, claro aún no empiezan. Y otra cosa, como ya empiezo la escuela quería decirles que esta historia solo tendrá 21 capítulos, dudo mucho que pueda llegar a los 36 como había dicho anteriormente. Merezco que me reten si las hice enojar con este anuncio, pero no creo poder llegar a esa cantidad de episodios, ojalá que me perdonen por eso. Probablemente los últimos capis serán más largos que los anteriores, eso tendré que verlo. Vuelvo a pedirles disculpas, soy una puta mentirosa U_U, tienen razón si piensan eso de mí, están en su derecho de odiarme. Pero así es la vida. Ok las dejo con mis dos amiguitas…**

* * *

_**Romi: Hey Letito al fin nos volvemos a ver.**_

_**Letito: Si Romi, tanto tiempo, bueno solo fueron dos semanas xD**_

_**Romi: ¿Te parece que es poco tiempo dos semanas?**_

_**Letito: Romi el tiempo pasa volando si es que no te diste cuenta.**_

_**Romi: Ah cierto, tenés razón, pero para mí, dos semanas se me hicieron eternas.**_

_**Letito: Pero ahora estamos Romi…no hay que vivir del pasado, mejor viví el presente.**_

_**Romi: ¿Y vivir el futuro?**_

_**Letito: Nadie predice el futuro Romi, y cuando el futuro llega se convierte en presente.**_

_**Romi: Gracias por el consejo Letito, viviré el presente.**_

_**Letito: Así me gusta.**_

_**Romi: Bien qué pasará con Jacky, hay que verlo.**_

_**Letito: ¡Si leamos ya!**_

_**Romi: A leer.**_

_**Letito: A leer.**_

* * *

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su gran creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, yo solo tengo esta loca idea de hacer fics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

"_A veces pienso que esto ya no es usar las redes sociales"-__**Frase hecha por mí.**_

Ya había pasado una semana, pero a pesar del apoyo de Maka y sus amigos, la vida de Jacky parecía ya no tener sentido, la página había publicado más de 150 fotos de ella en dos días, no quería ver a nadie, se sentía realmente enferma. Una vez estaba saliendo de una tienda y se encontró con Jenny y su grupo de acosadoras.

—Hola Jacky ¿Qué tan puta estás hoy? — El tono de Jenny era burlón con una mezcla de reto.

La castaña no respondió nada, solo se limitó a agachar su cabeza mirando el suelo como si recibiera una sentencia de cadena perpetua, suspiró tristemente. Dio tres pasos hacia delante ignorando las burlas de la peli roja pero lo siguiente que recibió fue un codazo en su omóplato y cayó violentamente al suelo luego pudo sentir un desgarrador dolor en sus costillas derechas provocado por un agresivo puntapié, sus piernas también recibieron esos golpes provocados por las puntas de los pies. Pasaron 2 minutos y ahora su rostro recibía despiadados puñetazos. Todos los que pasaban por el lugar solo la observaban, no se tomaban el trabajo de ir a auxiliarla. Con todas las imágenes que circulaban por la red, era muy difícil que la respetaran. Terminaron de golpearla para después burlarse.

— Mira a tu alrededor, nadie te quiere, todos te odian, tu vida no vale nada, tú no vales nada, ni muchos menos las otras dos zorras (Maka y Patty), no tienes futuro.

— Es decir mírate, no tienes nada de valor ¡No sirves!

— ¿Para qué sigues con vida?

Esas eran unas de las fuertes frases que la linterna lanza fuego, otras chicas le tomaban fotos y se reían a carcajadas, hasta incluso la gente que miraba la ridícula escena rodeaban el cuerpo de la peli castaña ahí lastimado y tirado en el piso. La peli roja comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Jackeline desparramándolo de un lado al otro y así dejarla toda despeinada, en algunos movimientos le arrancaba brutalmente un mechón de pelo, Jacky se quejaba de dolor. Entre burlas, insultos y agresiones, la joven comenzó a perder la paciencia, frunció su ceño.

— Ya déjenme ¡En paz!

Se levantó de golpe, convirtió su brazo derecho en antorcha y le iluminó bruscamente con el fuego de su linterna aunque sin dejarla ciega la vista de Jennifer. La peli roja gritó quejándose a la vez que sus dos manos cubrían sus ojos.

— Tú eres una maldita pesada que lo único que hace es aprovecharse de los demás, gozas del sufrimiento del otro, y si puede que mi vida no valga nada, pero tú eres una mierda, tu alma es una basura— Dijo con lágrimas llenas de ira. Su brazo volvió a ser humano.

Una de las amigas de Jenny le encajó un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo, Jackeline cayó nuevamente al suelo, segundos después la misma muchacha comenzó a golpearle la cara, el labio inferior de la peli castaña sangraba, su nariz sangraba. Finalmente terminó con el rostro desfigurado.

* * *

Era otra noche de lágrimas, frío y angustia. Jackeline se encontraba llorando en el cuarto que compartía con Maka, en su mente le invadía la frase _tu vida no vale nada. _Otra cosa que le desgarraba el alma era el rechazo de Kim, cuando iba al Shibusen la peli rosa la miraba con odio, no le hablaba, cuando Jacky intentaba hablar con su ex técnico, ésta solo le daba la espalda y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Quería volver a ser la misma de antes, a tener esa vida alegre, a volver a tener esa amistad con Kim, con la chica que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, la quería o más bien hasta ahora Jakeline sigue queriendo mucho a Kim. Lastimosamente todo eso era parte del pasado, el último día de clases en que fue a la academia de Shinigami-Sama, ella caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela toda angustiada y triste mientras que los demás la miraban con desaprobación, cuando llegó a su casillero abrió la puerta y se cayeron un montón de fotos, eran las imágenes pornográficas de ella que la página había subido. Habían imprimido las fotografías. De pronto los demás comenzaron a encararle las imágenes y burlarse de ella.

Simplemente sentía que el mundo se le caía encima. Comenzó a mover su cabeza de un costado al otro, se percató de que Soul y Maka llegarían al apartamento dentro de unas dos horas.

—_Dos horas es todo lo que necesito para poder poner punto final a esto que me está sucediendo._ —Pensó, abrió su notebook, para observar su Facebook, leyó por últimas vez todos los insultos desgarradores que le ponían en su muro. En ese momento decide escuchar una música con la cual se sintió identificada…

* * *

**Niña-La Quinta Estación**

**Hay una niña solo en su habitación jugando con el aire **  
** y su imaginación no comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos **  
** su universo es grande más que el mundo entero **

** Ella ríe sin saber por qué, ella habla sin saber por qué, **  
** ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor **

** Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **  
** con tu vida no querrás seguir **  
** Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **  
** con tu vida no querrás seguir **

** Cien noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad **  
** el calor más cercano era el de la soledad tiene tanto miedo **  
** a que puedan entrar en su frágil burbuja de irrealidad **

** Ella ríe sin saber por qué, ella habla sin saber por qué, **  
** ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor **

** Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **  
** con tu vida no querrás seguir **  
** Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **  
** con tu vida no querrás seguir **

** Ella ríe sin saber por qué, ella habla sin saber por qué, **  
** ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor **

** Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **  
** con tu vida no querrás seguir **  
** Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **  
** con tu vida no querrás seguir **

** Niña no, no, no **

** Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir **  
** con tu vida no querrás seguir**

* * *

Terminó de escuchar esa canción la cual contaba su triste realidad y salió de la habitación dispuesta a lo que iba a hacer. Pasaron 10 minutos y Jackeline entra nuevamente al cuarto con una soga y una cámara en las manos. No daría vuelta atrás con la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.

* * *

Habían pasado ya las dos horas, Soul y Maka volvieron al departamento donde vivían.

—Gracias por acompañarme Soul—Decía la rubia ceniza sonriendo tiernamente.

—Sabes que te protegeré Maka—le respondió el chico de los ojos rojos con una sonrisa.

—Bien, tengo que ir a ver a Jackeline—agregó corriendo en dirección a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de la recámara mientras decía—Jackeline ya llegamos… ¡Ahahahahah!

—Maka ¿Qué ocurre…? ¡Por Dios!

El albino y la rubia ceniza quedaron atónitos ante lo que vieron. Observaron el cadáver de la peli castaña colgado con la soga atada a su cuello.

JACKELINE SE SUICIDÓ.

* * *

_**Continuará:**_

_**Romi: ¡Nooooooo! Jacky ¿Por qué? TT_TT**_

_**Letito: Si Romi, ¿Por qué Jackeline? ¿Por qué? TTT_TTT**_

_**Romi: No puedo creer que se haya ahorcado.**_

_**Letito: Yo tampoco Romi ¡Pobre! Cuando leí eso de que necesitaba dos horas y también la letra de la canción, ya se me hizo que algo ella iba a hacer.**_

_**Romi: A mí también ya se me daba esa impresión**_

_**Letito: Qué lástima U_U**_

_**Romi: Si quiero saber qué pasará.**_

_**Letito: Ahora mismo la autora hablará y dará su conferencia sobre la muerte de Jackeline.**_

* * *

**(Me escondo)**

**No me arrojen comidas, o no me asesinen por matar a Jackeline U_U es que quería darle un toque de treagedia y esto fue lo que se me vino a la mente, si las hice sentir mal o las decepcioné les pido un millón de disculpas. Es más les prometo que el último capítulo, o sea el 21 porque ya les dije que van a ser 36, me estoy saliendo de tema de nuevo, en fin. El último capítulo será emotivo y tendrá un final feliz, se los juro a todos o ¿todas? No era mi intención hacerlas dejar mal, vuelvo a disculparme, lamento lo de Jacky, pero lamentablemente esto ocurre en la vida real, es más cuando vi el video de Amanda Todd se me desgarró el alma, pero bueno así es la vida T_T. Después subiré el capítulo 14, que espero que les guste. También ruego que les haya gustado este episodio. Ok, ok me despido por hoy. Les mando un enorme beso mis queridas lectoras. Nos escribiremos pronto.**

**¿Es mucho pedir Reviews para este capítulo?**


End file.
